What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by beadedheart
Summary: Elena is tired of feeling helpless and useless.  Damon sees her as so much more, and decides to help her see how strong she is.  Eventually they learn there is much more to being the Doppelganger than they thought.  Post 3x09.
1. Chapter 1:Frustration

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction of any kind, so I'm a little nervous. I also haven't written creatively in about 7 years, so try to cut me some slack. I would love to hear what people think about my writing. I do not own these characters, just my creativity.**

Summary: Elena is tired of feeling helpless and useless among her supernatural Scooby gang. She does not want to be only the sacrificial lamb and feels trapped in this role. Damon sees her as so much more and, being the upstanding guy he is, when it comes to Elena, he tries to show her how strong she is. Over the course of the story, Elena discovers there is more to being the Doppelganger than any of them ever thought. Post 3x09.

Damon unhurriedly made his way through the vegetation. He paid attention to her scent trail only to make sure she hadn't wandered off the appropriate path. He knew where she was. He made no sound though the leaves were officially piled up, the trees nearly bare as winter approached. It had been six weeks since their devastating failure at Homecoming and the air was getting colder.

As he neared the location of the clearing he began to hear the slap of leather equipment and the grunts and puffs of someone exerting themself. He sighed, unsurprised. _Training again_. The trees thinned out to show the shape of a girl relentlessly beleaguering an old grey punching bag suspended from a sturdy branch. He felt his body release the tension that always built up when he was unsure of her safety, this girl who had taken over his every thought, and he made his way to lean against a tree trunk and observe her.

"You really have gotten better."

She ceased her determined attack on the poor leather and, without turning around, responded, "How did you find me?"

"Alaric told me where you were."

She spun around, back straight, eyes carrying a spark that he probably should have paid attention to. "How could he have known where I was? I didn't tell anyone. I just left!"

"Come on Elena! He could see you were clearly angry about something, and it's not like we don't know where you go when you're pissed at this point. You've practically made this clearing your second home these past few weeks. Did you get it all out?"

She glared at his relaxed form and spun back to the bag, muttering "Not even close" as she let a wild roundhouse kick fly. He sighed again. No matter how beautiful she was all worked up, determined Elena was no fun. He made his way over to her and held the bag for her. She didn't even glance at him, focused solely on some imaginary foe. He let her punch and kick and spin around for a bit. This was boring.

"Why do you even bother? No matter how much you've improved in the last two months, you'll never be good enough to take on a vampire."

Her eyes flashed to his, rage practically radiating from her in suffocating waves. She suddenly spun around the bag towards him, grabbing a metal stake (we don't want to kill sexy vampires who help us train, now do we?) from a holster on her leg and jabbed it straight towards his unprotected stomach. He grinned and rolled his body away from her attack, out into the clearing away from the bag. She followed, slicing up and then sideways with her weapon, grabbing a simulation vervain grenade with her other hand and throwing it at his head. He hit the ground and was on his feet again with a blur, not even trying to retaliate. She growled and threw her stake straight towards him. He turned his body so it harmlessly whizzed past his chest, close enough that he felt the wind from its displacement as he heard her draw another stake from behind her back this time. She tucked and rolled, popping up right where he was a second ago. She spun around, her eyes glinting, looking for where he disappeared to. From his perch on the tree above, he dropped down behind her and wrapped his arms around her body in a vise grip, bending to bite her neck with blunt teeth.

"Bang, you're dead." He said with a smirk. She huffed in fury and broke away from him, throwing her hands in the air.

"ARGHHH! I AM SO SICK OF THIS CRAP!" she screamed. "I am so tired of being helpless, the dead weight copy of some psychotic bitch who lived centuries before me and who puts everyone's lives in danger simply by existing. I'm useless! Good for nothing except to be sacrificed and to be the eternal ingredient to the Make a Hybrid Foundation! I can't even scratch _you_ and you're not even _trying_ to kill me or hurt me or kidnap me or whatever the next fairytale asshole wants with me!" She glared at the ground, her whole figure tense and self-loathing.

"Well, it's good to see you're not brooding." He quipped.

She turned to face him, hot, angry tears pooling in her eyes as she tried to glare and maintain her composure simultaneously. He softened. He shouldn't have tried to get a rise out of her, though he was pretty sure it was good for her to get this out. "Elena, really you're not helpless. Firstly, you can't help that you're human…human-ish I guess since you are technically a magical entity. Secondly, you seriously have improved, a lot. You almost hit me once or twice. With more practice you'll get there. And thirdly…what I just said."

She rolled her eyes, which did not help keep her tears from falling at all. "I'll still never be able to keep up. I'll never be a valuable member of our family. I can never protect the people I love unless I just give up. I'll never be able to save you the way you keep saving me." She said with defeat lacing her voice.

He made his way slowly closer to her, like he would approach a deer he didn't want to spook. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close as his free hand worked to clean her tears away. He rested his chin on her head and just waited. Slowly her tense frame relaxed into his and her arms wound around his waist. He took this as his cue to speak again.

"Truly Elena, you are stronger than you know. You've made it through all the crap these last two years shockingly well. And we don't know what being the Doppelganger means. Who knows? Maybe there's some super-secret witchy-woo that'll turn you into super woman on leap year. Actually…that's kind of hot. I hope that happens. Now can we go home?" He was rewarded with a watery chuckle as she pulled away from him. He grinned, proud of himself as he began to help her pack up.

As they made their way back through the trees towards her car, he said, "You know what your problem is?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me." She responded sarcastically.

"You need to have some fun. Get away from all your teen-angsty drama for a while." He gasped. "I have a great idea!"

She glanced at him. "I don't like the sound of that. All your great ideas usually wind up killing someone."

"Don't worry. You'll love this one." He said with a smile.

"Oh? Do tell?" She replied, trying not to let him see that his determined good humor was starting to cheer her.

"Picture this. You, me, my Camaro, and a highway." He said, spreading his hands in front of him like he could see it all.

"Huh?"

"Road trip baby! We'll leave tomorrow morning and just drive. Stop wherever we feel like it. This might be my best plan ever!"

"What? We can't just leave! Klaus could come back any day to take revenge for trying to help his father stake him. We can't leave everyone alone. No way. And don't call me baby!" She shook her head determinedly, her ponytail flapping behind her.

"Elena, come on. It's been six weeks. Since Stefan hasn't come back I'm pretty sure it's safe to assume that Klaus is busy playing evil tic-tac-toe with his pet Ripper. I'm sure he'll come back eventually, but it could be a decade or more until we see him again. Pleeeaaaassseeee…." He whined, smirking so hard she thought his face might freeze.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. This was a terrible idea. Spending an unforeseen amount of time alone with Damon was sure to drive her insane. Yes, she would have fun. She might even be happy. But this trip would definitely not help with her increasingly less ambiguous feelings toward the older Salvatore brother. Regardless of the fact that she and Stefan would probably never be together again, she was so not ready to jump on the Damon train. She glanced at the muscles in his arms as he carried most of her gear. Oh boy, yea…jumping on Damon, not something she should be thinking about. She blushed. He must have heard her heart rate increase because he glanced at her oddly. She quickly looked down, pretending to be vitally interested in the crusty leaves under her sneakers.

Eventually they reached her car and started loading her things. He had pretty much given up hope of ever getting a response to his plea when he heard her take a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh.

"Okay. But if we do this I have a condition. And I reserve the right to add more as the trip progresses."

He looked up, shocked. "Huh? Nuh uh. Conditions will completely ruin the purpose of this plan, that being that there is no plan. No conditions. No way."

"Fine, only one condition, but this one is important." She looked at him steadily. He studied her, trying to figure out what awful thing she wanted.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's your condition?"

She grinned in triumph, only making him more uncomfortable. "If I go with you, I get to pick the music!"

_Oh crap._

**I know, another road trip story. But I promise I have more in mind than just your typical Delena road trip. Please give me a chance and review! Let me know what you think. I'll probably post a couple more chapters before I'll let a lack of reviews convince me to give up.**


	2. Chapter 2: On the Road Again

**A/N: Hello! Here's chapter two! And its longer than Chapter one, yay! Thanks to those of you who have favorited and a special thanks to those who reviewed. That is seriously awesome. This is so much fun. I can't guarantee that I'll be updating this quickly all the time, I do have class and things, but I'll do my best to be quick and consistent. Hope you all enjoy!**

**P.S. Did you guys see the new episode? I won't spoil anything for those who haven't, but oh my gosh! I did not see that coming! I'm so happy, I can't wait for next Thursday!**

**Okay, without further ado, here's chapter 2.**

…

Elena woke to the unpleasant blaring of her rather decrepit bedside alarm clock. She rolled over with a growl and violently jabbed the off button to silence it. 6:00 A.M. Why the hell had she set her alarm for 6 A.M.? Oh, right. She rolled onto her back and put her hands over her eyes, rubbing her face with a groan. Today was the day she and Damon were leaving on his mystery road trip. And she still hadn't told Alaric. She hadn't even packed yet. She had _no_ idea what she needed to bring or even how long they would be gone for goodness sake. Why did she agree to this? Hours in a confined space with Damon could only be a recipe for disaster. When he wasn't annoying her out of her skin and making her be happy when she probably shouldn't be, her temptation to cross their unspoken friendship barrier unfailingly battered its way to the forefront of her thoughts.

His unspeakable beauty and blatant sex appeal had never been lost on her, but now things were even worse. They had gotten so much closer since Stefan had left. Her trust and reliance on Damon had become as second nature as breathing. Not to mention that, now that she and Stefan were pretty assuredly over, without the reliable guilt trip that her romance with the younger Salvatore used to bring to things, she had very little ammunition to place against her growing attraction, both physical and emotional, for Damon. Yup, this was a terrible idea.

She took her hands away from her face and opened her eyes only to be met with piercing blue ones that more and more frequently haunted her dreams. His messy hair fell over his forehead and his perfect lips were curved in a mischievous smirk as he hovered over her. She instinctively recoiled in surprise, raising her hands to throw him off of her.

"Ugh, Damon! What the hell!" She exclaimed. "Why are you here so early?" _And why are you in my bed? And why doesn't that bother me as much as it should?_

He rose sinuously off of her bed and turned to face her. "Is it so wrong that I wanted to check on my friend? I wouldn't want her to get cold feet for the trip we're taking today." He said, smirking still. God he loved getting her worked up. With her face flushed and her hair mussed and in those teensy tiny sleep shorts, she was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Damon." She said warningly.

"Elena." He mimicked.

"Ugh, fine, be that way. And no, I'm not getting cold feet. I'm just still not convinced that this is a good idea. Being stuck in a confined space with you for hours is not exactly my idea of a good time."

She quickly regretted her words at the slight flash of hurt that she saw in his eyes before he controlled his expression. "Oh really, because I'm pretty sure I could make you love confined spaces after being in one with me after only a few minutes." He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "If you can only make it a few minutes then I think you're wrong." She said with a smile. He barked a laugh, throwing his head back. She was momentarily captivated by the line his strong neck and jaw made. Crap. And her room was much bigger than his Camaro. This was not starting well.

"Okay, enough of this. When will you be ready to go? I want to get on the road before traffic builds up. I've got big plans for this trip." He said, looking at her with a grin.

She just stared, dumbstruck. "Huh? Oh, right. Yea, um, I still need to shower and pack, but it shouldn't take too long. Give me an hour?"

He gave her a strange look before saying, "Okay, sounds good. I'll go see if Ric is awake yet. Unless you want some help with that shower?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows devilishly.

She blushed, "Ugh, Damon, go away so I can get ready. Please." He left, snickering all the way.

…

As Damon made his way to rudely wake an undoubtedly snoring (very loudly, he should get that checked) Ric, he pondered Elena's unusual behavior in her room. Article number 1: She was not nearly as outraged as she should have been to wake up and find him practically on top of her. She didn't even mention their rather intimate position. Article number 2: She was unusually distracted when replying to his question. And, the coup de grace, Article number 3: She blushed, actually _blushed_, when he suggested joining her in the shower. What the hell? Since when has Elena _ever_ reacted with anything other than good-natured annoyance to his suggestions? This was something he planned to explore. Lucky they'd have all this personal time to hammer out these pressing issues, and soon.

Ric was sprawled on his bed, face down, drooling on his pillow. _Ugh, gross. Morning-Ric._ "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty! Wakey wakey!" He unceremoniously pulled the comforter with a sharp yank, dumping Ric onto the floor. Ric jumped up with a speed that belied his somewhat advanced years…not that Damon could really talk. Ric sputtered and looked around, trying to figure out what happened. When his eyes landed on Damon it all came together.

"Damn it Damon! Why the hell did you do that! I was having such a good dream!" Ric moaned.

"Ric, I know you were dreaming about me, but you should know that I don't swing that way." Damon said with a cocky smirk.

"Ugh, no! There were shelves and shelves of scotch. And I never passed out and there was no last call. It was so beautiful." Ric said with a wistful look.

"Okay, we seriously need to get you to some AA meetings and soon. Your liver will thank you. After all, you're supposed to be a responsible caretaker now Pops. I just wanted to let you know that Elena and I are going on a little trip. Don't wait up!" He said flippantly.

"Woah, woah, wait a second. What? This is the first I've heard of this. Elena agreed to go away with you? What happened to taking a beat?" Alaric asked incredulously.

Damon looked back stunned. "When did I ever say I would listen to that ridiculous advice? Honestly Ric, it's not like I'm throwing her over my shoulder to take her away to my lair. We're friends. She needs to get away. If I'm hoping that our friendship grows…well, that's my business."

Alaric sighed. "It's not like I can really stop you I guess. Just take care of her. Stay in touch and stuff." Alaric paused, his brow furrowing, "God, I am the worst guardian ever."

"Your words not mine Ricky." Damon said with a grin.

…

(Meanwhile)

Elena was drying her hair and trying not to think about her reactions to Damon. It wasn't going very well. What could she say? She was a thinker. Constantly analyzing. She smiled. It would be nice to let loose a little bit on this trip. Like they did in Atlanta all those months ago. It was just so easy to relax around him when they weren't being bombarded with one supernatural crisis after another. Damon wasn't the issue. Over the last few months he had been nothing but helpful and caring and supportive…except for his brief temper tantrum when he attacked Caroline's dad, but really, her dad had it coming. No, Damon wasn't the problem. Elena's feelings for Damon were the problem. And she had to admit, there were definitely feelings. Everyone could see how close they were getting.

"Ugh!" She groaned. This was pointless. She was getting nowhere. She squared her shoulders and shook out her now-perfectly-straight-and-controlled hair. This trip was about letting go. Five minutes. Whatever happens, happens. Yeah, she would just let go, and see how things went. It's not like she was attached anymore.

She proceeded to determinedly stuff necessary travel items into her duffel-bag and call Caroline simultaneously.

_Who are you and why are you calling me at 3 A.M.?_

"Care? Its 6:45…I know that's early, but seriously, it's not that bad. I just wanted to let you know I'm going away for a little while with…with Damon."

_Huh? Elena? Wait, what? You're going away with Damon? Why? Are you finally admitting you've totally fallen for him?_

"What? No. We're just getting out of town for a bit. He says I need to have some fun. Since I sort of attacked him yesterday, he might be right. And I haven't fallen for him…mostly." This last she said under her breath, hoping he wasn't close enough to hear her uncharacteristic admission.

_Okay, now I'm really confused. You attacked him? And you just admitted to maybe falling for him? Who are you and what have you done with Elena?_

She groaned and continued to stuff things blindly in her duffle. "Look, it's not important. All you need to know is that I'm safe and probably happy. Can you tell Bonnie that I've gone away for a bit? And maybe not mention Damon? I'm still not sure where that whole situation stands, but I don't have the energy to argue with her right now. And try not to worry. I'll do my best to keep you updated."

_Okay…if you're sure…but I expect all the juicy details when you get back! Don't you dare hold out on me!_

"Haha, okay Care, love you, bye."

_Bye 'Lena!_

With that taken care of, Elena clicked the end call button, zipped up her duffel, grabbed her purse, jacket, and converse, and made her way downstairs. She found Alaric and Damon in the kitchen, joking amiably over coffee. "Hey, I'm ready if you are."

Both men looked up at her. "Oh right, um, Ric…"

"Damon filled me in Elena. I can't say I'm thrilled, but I know you'll be safe so…just be safe. And try to stay in touch. And try not to be away too long." He pleaded.

"Don't worry. I don't think we'll be more than a week or two, but I'll keep you updated." She replied.

At this, Damon did an inner happy dance. _Two weeks!_ They hadn't even discussed timeline and she was setting the minimum at two weeks! This was already going better than he thought. Time to get this show on the road. "Alright then, thanks for that stirring parental speech Ric. I think we'll be on our way. Look both ways when you cross the road. Make sure Little Gilbert eats his peas, you know the drill. Bye Ricky" He said, clapping Alaric on the back and walking over to take Elena's duffle as she looked at him with surprise.

Elena went over to hug Alaric. "Fill Jeremy in for me okay? I'll call him later today. He needs his sleep. Bye for now." She followed Damon out the door and to his Camaro. He threw her duffle in the back seat and opened the passenger side door, turning to her with a bow and a smirk. "After you Miss Gilbert."

Elena grinned. "Why thank you Mr. Salvatore." She said, stepping past him and settling into the passenger seat. As he made his way around to the driver's side and pulled away from the curb she found herself thinking something she hadn't thought in a while.

_This might actually be fun._

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear and Footsies

**A/N: I had some difficulty with this chapter. I'm trying to stay in character better, but it ended up sort of being filler. I promise next chapter we'll find out we're Damon is taking Elena for their first stop.**

**Also, I have since figured out how to read the stats of stories that I have written. I know roughly 300 people have at least looked at my story and with only 9 alerts and 5 reviews it's pretty obvious I'm doing something wrong. I want to provide everyone with quality fanfiction, so please give me constructive criticism. How can I make my writing and this story better? Sorry for the long A/N. Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy.**

As they pulled out onto the highway, Elena decided to break their comfortable silence with what, in retrospect, was a pointless question. "So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Nope. It's a surprise. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." He said with a smirk.

"What? But…"

"No buts. I have a plan for the first leg of our trip. So unless you have something other than our destination that you want to talk about, like maybe how _irresistible _I am, enjoy the scenery." He said, doing that eyebrow thing that drove her nuts.

"Ugh!" She groaned, crossing her arms and slumping back in her seat, turning to look out at the highway passing them by. _Typical. Keeping me in the dark. Not letting me make decisions. Because I'm too __**weak**__ and __**helpless**__ to make an intelligent contribution. Why do I even bother? Well…if I have to sit here in the dark, the least he can do is suffer along with me._ She thought. She schooled her features into passivity before turning around and digging in the outer pouch of her duffle.

Damon was momentarily distracted by her sudden change in position. She went from being as far from him as physically possible in the confined space of the car to practically waving her ass in his face. And what a nice ass it was…it was making focusing on the road very hard for him…and that wasn't the only thing that was getting hard he thought, suppressing a groan.

It occurred to him that he should probably be concerned for her safety since they were speeding down the highway with the top down and she was no longer safely buckled in. "What are you doing?" He managed to ask.

"Just getting something from my bag. Keep your eyes on the road." She ordered as she plopped back into her seat, clutching something small to her chest.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you need so badly that you'll risk falling out of a moving car?"

"You'd catch me." She said with conviction. "And, to answer your question, I needed this." She said, holding up a small black MP3 player.

This time he did groan. "Really? You're seriously holding me to that? Come on, I bet all you have is Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber…that's just cruel and unusual punishment! Just plug my ears with toothpicks why don't you?"

"Oh stop whining you big baby, it's not that bad." She said as she plugged her music into the Camaro's converted stereo system. Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_ started blaring out of the speakers and Elena immediately started to sing along, "You think I'm pretty without any make-up on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, dooo-ooo-oown!"

Damon watched her, singing with abandon, and couldn't help but smile. He loved this side of her, so free and uninhibited, and he loved that he was the one that she was comfortable being so free around. "YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM, THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON, I CAN'T SLEEP, LET'S RUN AWAY AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK!"

Elena's jaw dropped when Damon joined in singing loudly and…very badly. She winced as she stared at him as he sang at the top of his lungs. Then…she just couldn't help it…it was so ridiculous…she burst out laughing, eyes shut clutching her sides and bending forward in her seat. "Hahaha! Hahah..haha!"

Damon stopped and turned to look at her, grinning insanely. "What?"

"Haha…wh..who are you…and…ahh haha…what ha..have…you done with Damon…haha ahh." She gasped, trying desperately to breathe and laugh at the same time.

"Well, I figured if you're going to subject me to this mainstream pop nonsense I might as well make the best of it…why Miss Elena, didn't you like my singing?" He said with a smirk.

This just made her burst into uncontrollable giggles once again as he rolled his eyes and focused on the road. Once she managed to catch her breath, she asked, "Can you at least tell me how long the drive is going to be?"

"Hmm…a few hours, give or take. I figure we'll need to feed you at some point, but other than that I was planning on driving straight through. Let me know when you get hungry and we'll find somewhere to stop." He replied.

"Okay, well in that case, I'm going to try to sleep for a bit, I didn't get much sleep last night."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Could it be thoughts of _me_ that kept you awake last night?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not exactly." She said, averting her eyes. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine now." And with that, she proceeded to curl up in her seat, feet tucked under her and head resting between the seat and the door. Damon smiled at her as he listened to her breathing even out. He reached behind him for his leather jacket and draped it over her. If she got sick it would ruin their whole trip. He turned to face the road and kept driving, thoughts of the beautiful girl beside him occupying his mind.

_She was in a sunny field full of all her favorite flowers. The sky was clear and the air was fresh in her lungs. She took a deep breath, slowly spinning with her arms thrown out and her head thrown back, just reveling in the feeling of solitude and safety. She watched as a fluffy white cloud made its slow way across the sky, its shadow passing across her face. _

_In the wake of its shadow the sky began to darken and all around her the flowers began to wilt and decay. Her starched and pristine sundress suddenly moldered, becoming moth-eaten and sticking to her frame so she shuddered in disgust. She looked around her in confusion, the first inkling of fear setting in. She began walking towards a hill in the distance, making her way across the now dead field with difficulty, muck and mud pulling and sucking at her bare feet. Her breath began to catch in her lungs as she struggled to keep walking. She stopped at the base of the hill and looked up. _

_A shadowy figure stood at the summit gazing down on her. She squinted, trying to recognize who stood above her. The figure shifted, turning into the light. "Stefan." She breathed. _

_His lips broke into a smile. She smiled back, happy to see that he was safe. Her smile slowly faded though as his continued to get broader and broader until it was less a smile and more a grotesquely cheerful baring of teeth. "Stefan?" As she watching in growing fear, dark veins spread under eyes that she only just noticed were a horrific red. She began backing away, her gaze locked on the increasingly disfigured face of her boyfriend. As his fangs came down, lengthening, making him more monster than man, she stumbled away, gasping, tripping over her feet, her decrepit gown growing tight as she struggled for air._

_He began making his way down the hill, unhurriedly, menace filling his entire posture. She knew what happened next. She spun away and began running, tugging her feet free of the bog underneath them. The next thing she knew something hit her and she was laying on her back, the muck holding her hands captive. Above her hovered the terrible visage of a monster. "No! Stefan don't! Please!" A scream of pure terror erupted out of her throat. "NOOOOO!"_

Elena jerked roughly awake to someone shaking her. "Elena! Elena, wake up!" She coughed, clutching her throat and gasping for air as she turned to see Damon looking at her concernedly.

"What happened?" She croaked.

"You were thrashing and yelling in your sleep. I didn't think you'd be mad at me if I woke you." He said, eyes still watching her closely. "You mentioned Stefan. Is this what you meant when you said you weren't sleeping?" He asked in growing frustration. "God! Even when he's not around my brother's still a pain in the ass. How long has this been going on?"

"Not long…" She whispered.

"Elena…"

"It's not important Damon. I'm fine." She returned, looking at him determinedly.

He sighed. "Being strong and refusing to ask for help when you need it are two different things you know."

"Like you can talk." She said under her breath.

_She has a point _he thought as he looked at her sadly. "I could help you. I could make you have good dreams." He offered.

She looked up quickly. "No. We've already been through this. I need to remember." She insisted.

"I'll give you that, but you also need to sleep Elena!" He placed his hand on her knee. "I wouldn't take away your memories, just your nightmares."

Her shoulders drooped. "Can we just not talk about this right now? What happened to five minutes?"

"Fine." He said sullenly. _Stupid Stefan. Stubborn Elena. Ugh._ He moved to put his hand back on the wheel when he felt her hand holding his in place. He looked up at her in confusion. She pleaded with him with her eyes. His softened in return. He could never deny her anything to ease her pain. _Anything to make this easier on her. She's been through too much._ He thought as he knitted his fingers with hers. She pulled their knotted hands so that they were clutched against her body, letting out a breath as the residual tension from her dream left her muscles.

"GRRRRRBLLL." She looked up, startled as a sheepish smile crept across her face and a blush flooded her cheeks.

Damon laughed out loud. "Hungry are we?" Elena joined him, giggling.

"I guess I can't escape being human for long." She said with a smile, her fear forgotten.

"Breakfast coming right up!" Damon said, scanning the road for any signs of civilization. "There's a turn off in a couple miles, we'll see what we can find there." He said, smiling.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into Hal's Highway Diner. It boasted 'Best Coffee for Miles!'. The interior was old fashioned and homey, something that you could easily see being a local landmark from a quaint little town. They settled into an old, powder blue booth and Elena stretched, luxuriating in the feel of space for her feet.

Damon was observing what few other patrons there were when he felt something tap his leg. He looked at Elena with surprise as a mischievous grin lit her face. "Oh no, don't even think about it…" he warned.

Elena's smile got wider and her foot tapped his more insistently. "Did I just hear right? Is the great Damon Salvatore backing down from a challenge?"

"Damon Salvatore does not play footsies!" He exclaimed, his brows drawing together.

Elena paused in her onslaught of his shin, leaning forward dangerously and resting her arms on the table. "…Chicken."

"Excuse me?" He said, incredulous.

"You heard me. Chicken." She said with a superior look that quickly faded as a wolfish grin spread across his face.

"You asked for it." He said, attacking her feet with his combat boots. She giggled, quickly returning his onslaught.

"Give!" He ordered.

"Never!" She exclaimed. He smirked and used his vampire speed to pummel her feet and shins.

"Okay, okay, I give!" She squealed, her cheeks flushed with her joy.

"I win!" He crowed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh aren't you two the most adorable couple I've ever _seen!_" said a voice with a slight southern drawl. They looked at the source, surprised out of the bubble they had created by an elderly woman with curling grey hair. She was wearing a dress to match the seats and a white apron. She held a notepad and looked at them with a smile so big and warm that her eyes crinkled.

"Oh…we're not…I mean…" stuttered Elena. Damon grabbed her hand and gave the woman a winning smile. "Why thank you. We haven't been together long but we're _crazy_ about each other" he said with a sideways wink to Elena.

"Well isn't that sweet now. Darlin' you are so lucky to have a young man who cares about you so much. I remember what it was like. My husband and I were just the same." She said with a wistful smile. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Dolores but you can call me Dee. I'll be servin' you lovebirds today. What can I get you?"

Damon looked at Elena. "Um, I'd like chocolate chip pancakes, some bacon, and a glass of water please."

"…bacon…water…and what about you dearie?" asked Dee looking at Damon expectantly.

"I'll have a coffee and share with my girl, thanks Miss Dee." Said Damon, beaming.

The little old waitress didn't stand a chance. She left with another exclamation of "…Adorable!..." to put in their order. Elena turned to look at Damon in confusion.

"Why did you tell that woman we were together?" she asked

"We are together Elena." He said, smirking devilishly.

She reached across the table to swat his arm. "You know what I mean Damon! You shouldn't have lied to her."

"Oh what did it hurt? It made her happy, which means we'll get better service, which means you'll get your food faster and we can get back to our Epic Road Trip: Take 2." He said, trying to sound reasonable.

_Technically it didn't hurt anything. I just liked you calling me your girl way more than I should._ "I just think you shouldn't lie if you don't have to that's all." She replied.

"But it's so much _fun_." He said with a smirk. Before she could reply, an amazing smell met her nose.

"Here you go dears, nice and hot. Enjoy and let me know if there's anythin' else you need." Dee said with a smile. Elena smiled up at her. "Thank you, that was quick."

"Sure thing sweetie." Dee replied, crinkling her eyes again and walking away.

Elena quickly became captivated by her food. It smelled _sooooo_ good. There was nothing like melted chocolate and bacon to start the day.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Damon said, grinning. "Get eating, you know you want to."

Elena didn't need any more encouragement and dug in, not realizing how hungry she was. The pancakes were so fluffy and chocolaty they didn't even need syrup. The bacon was crispy and cooked to perfection. When she stopped for a breath she picked up a piece of bacon and offered it to Damon. "You've gotta try this, this is probably the best bacon ever!" She exclaimed.

"The best ever huh? I'll take that bet." He said as he accepted the offering. He took a bite and chewed, his look one of intense concentration. "Crispy…meaty…not bad."

"Not bad? It's delicious!" she exclaimed.

He frowned. "I'm not feeding you enough."

"I was asleep. I'm fine." She said. "I feel much better actually."

He looked at her doubtfully. "Well…good. Are you ready to get going?"

"Yup." Elena said, popping the 'p'.

"You've been spending too much time with me…not that I'm complaining." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Damon moved to go pay the check, tossing a generous tip on the table for Dee. Elena followed, humming, happy that her tummy was full. When they had settled up, Elena skipped her way to the car, Damon strolling leisurely behind her. _She's so amazing. She can go from being terrified out of her mind one minute to playing footsies and skipping the next._ Damon thought as he observed her. Her bouncing made her long silky hair whip around her, and her breasts bounce enticingly in her top. He groaned. This trip was going to be torture. And she didn't even know what she was doing to him! He tried to imagine what it would be like if she was actively trying to attract him and shuddered.

_I am so fucked._

**Yay! It was longer again. I hope you like it. Please review! It makes me want to update sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4: Take Me Higher

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed. Your encouraging words mean so much. Here's the fourth chapter. I'm much happier with it. Let me know what you think!**

They were back on the highway again, listening to Elena's music and just enjoying the comfortable silence that only seemed to be possible between the two of them. Elena was surreptitiously observing Damon out of the corner of her eye. He really was beautiful. In his dark wash jeans, combat boots, and leather jacket he looked sinfully good. His simple black t-shirt hugged his torso, hinting at the sculpted physique beneath. Add to that dark sunglasses and his effortlessly messy hair that looked so soft that Elena just wanted to bury her hands in it and you had the deliciously dark image that was so Damon. She shivered agreeably.

_I still can't believe he told that waitress we were dating…I sort of liked it._ It wasn't just his body, though that would be enough to send her mind reeling if she would let it. The man he had become only drew her in even more than his godly good looks. _I don't know where I'd be without Damon. I can't imagine life without him anymore…what does that mean?_

When Damon took a turning off of the highway, Elena perked up out of her distraction. They had been driving for a while since breakfast and she was getting more and more impatient to see where they were going. Meanwhile, Damon was getting more excited by the minute. He knew this would be a good idea, he just had to convince her to go through with it.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around her curiously.

"Tennessee. The Chickamaugua and Chattanooga National Military Park to be exact."

"You brought me to a national park? Why?" Her brow furrowed and she looked at him confused.

"Patience is a virtue Miss Elena." He replied with a smirk, pulling into a parking space. He got out of the car and walked around it to open the trunk. Elena followed him to watch him pull a lumpy duffle bag out of the hatch. _Even his luggage is black_, she thought, doing an internal eye-roll. He led her further into the park, walking like he knew where he was going. She had no choice but to follow, jogging to catch up with him.

"Come on Damon. This is ridiculous. Why are we here?" She demanded.

He turned his head to look at her with a satisfied smile on his face. He pointed up and ahead of them. "We're going to climb that."

* * *

><p>Elena looked where he was pointing to see what appeared to be a small mountain. She promptly planted her feet and plopped her hands on her hips. Damon turned when the sound of her movement stopped to see her glaring determinedly at him. <em>Of course. Because this couldn't be easy. Never mind that I'm doing this for <em>_**her**__._ He looked at her, cocking his eyebrow.

"No." She said simply.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." He wheedled.

"Are you insane? I've never rock climbed in my life!"

"That's why you have me." He said, smirking. "Come on pouty, you just might...oh I don't know…have fun?" He paused "Unless…you don't think you can handle it?"

Her eyebrows snapped down, her chin snapped up, and she marched determinedly forward, blowing past him. _Well, that got a reaction_. He followed her, still smirking. She stomped right up to the base of the rock formation and turned to face him. Again he cocked his eyebrow.

"Well? Are we going to get started or what?" She demanded.

"As the lady wishes. Here." He said, tossing her a strange configuration of straps "Put that on."

She turned it around in her hands, trying to figure out how she was supposed to fit into it. She started putting her arms through it but got stuck when she tried to fit her head in. She heard a loud chuckle from behind her. She whirled, still tangled, to see Damon almost doubled over in laughter.

She stamped her foot. "It's not funny!" He just kept laughing hysterically. It was so unusual to see him so free. Her lips quirked up and she started giggling. "Okay…maybe it is a little funny."

He managed to suppress himself, but kept right on smiling, completely at ease. "Oh please, that was probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen…and that's saying something." He insisted, starting to chuckle again.

"Okay enough! Just help me!" she exclaimed, smiling. He continued to grin, saying "It's supposed to go on your legs, like pants. Here." And suddenly he was there, helping her extricate her arms from the mad contraption. He knelt before her. "Put your foot through here. Good, and the other. There." He said, pulling the harness so it rested on her hips. "You tighten it around your waist until you're comfortable, but don't make it too loose. I'll get the straps set around your legs." He said, still kneeling.

She watched him as her hands moved to do as he instructed. Her anger had completely dissipated. She longed to reach out and stroke his hair, it looked so soft. His shoulders were strong, his fingers sure as they set the straps around her thighs. She shivered when she felt his fingers ghost over her legs as he worked. She sucked in a breath when his eyes snapped up to hers, intense and breathtakingly blue. She quickly averted her eyes, trying to focus on setting the harness around her waist. Her fingers trembled. Suddenly his hands entered her view, holding hers softly. She looked up to see him hovering over her, his gaze sure and confident. He leaned toward her. Her eyelids fluttered, her breath caught in her throat.

"Elena. Relax, you don't need to be afraid. I won't let you fall. This will be fun, I promise." He said.

_Huh? Oh right, I'm supposed to be afraid of the climb. Yup. Afraid of rocks, not how incredible his hands on my legs felt._

She struggled to gather her thoughts. "It's…it's just so high." She managed to stammer.

He grinned. "It's not as bad as it looks. Now just sit tight while I get set up…not that I really need this harness but we don't want to scare the Park Rangers now do we?" He said, doing that eyebrow thing. Elena smiled softly, turning away.

Damon was confused. He puzzled over Elena's strange mood swings over the day. She usually went from joking with him to being angry, not the other way around. And when he was putting on her harness…it almost seemed…_No. She's just nervous about the height. She wasn't reacting to me…it's still Stefan._

Seconds later Damon returned wearing his own harness, black, of course. He began threading the heavy cord through Elena's harness. "You're going to want to climb more with your legs, using your arms for balance and to guide you. Your legs will do the heavy lifting. I'll be ahead of you on the same line so that if you do fall I'll be able to stabilize you easier. Don't be nervous. It will make it harder to get your breath. I will always catch you." He said, his eyes intense, like he was reading her soul.

She gulped and nodded, stepping to the cliff face.

"Ready?" He asked, a huge grin spreading across his face in excitement.

"As I'll ever be."

"Okay, just follow my lead." And with that he began making his way up the rock with ease, his movements powerful and sure. Since they were attached to the same rope she had no choice but to follow.

She quickly found a rhythm and her movements became more confident. There was something about the rock just stretching above that put her almost into a meditative state. The wind was cool and soft, sweeping her hair around her and keeping her body cool despite her exertion. Her feet easily found purchase in crags and abscesses and her legs pushed her easily forward. _This is kind of relaxing._ She thought in surprise. _I'm actually enjoying this._

* * *

><p>After a while Damon looked below him to see how Elena was holding up. She was fully focused on the task at hand, her cheeks flushed and her hair whipping in the wind. He smiled. <em>I knew she could do this. She's a natural.<em>

Before Elena knew it, there was no longer any rock for her hands to reach for. She looked up in surprise. Damon stood above her, smiling and extending his hand down to her. She gripped his hand in her own and he pulled her up onto the stable surface of the summit. She looked at him expectantly, her adrenaline still pumping. "Okay, now what?"

He chuckled. "Elena, look around you. Look at what you did."

She obeyed, starting in surprise. A beautiful sunset met her awed gaze. It was like the sky had been painted with fire, burning so brightly it took her breath away. She slowly made her way towards the cliff, staring in wonder. It felt like the whole world stretched before her, the air cool and refreshing. She felt…strong…empowered. She felt his hands on her shoulders, his cool breath on her neck, his words in her ear. "Look at the strength you have. You climbed a mountain. Not just anyone can do that. You are anything but weak."

She turned to face him, her eyes bright with the emotion of her realization. "You did all this to convince me I wasn't weak didn't you?"

Damon turned half away from her, shrugging nonchalantly. "After what you said yesterday, I thought you needed to be shown that you weren't as useless as you seem to believe. If I just told you how strong you are you never would have listened…You're just too stubborn" He said with a wink. "Did it work?" He asked, his eyes betraying his insecurity.

She grabbed his hand, smiling what felt like her first genuine smile in months. "It absolutely worked." Elena took a step closer to him so he could feel the warmth from her body. "_Thank you._" She breathed.

"No problem." He smiled. "Come on, I have some food. I'm sure you're hungry after all that."

"My hero." She said with a grin. "I'm starving." She began walking, still holding his hand. He looked at their joined hands in surprise, a slow grin forming on his face. He tugged on her hand, turning her back to him. She looked at him questioningly.

"How would you feel about taking the _faster_ way back down this slab of rock?" He said with a smirk.

"What way is that?" She asked, confused. She didn't see a trail anywhere.

His smirk only got bigger as he came so close that he had to wrap an arm around her waist. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said without pause, smiling into his eyes.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Hold on tight." He said, grabbing her and jumping. Elena squeezer her eyes shut, screaming and clutching herself to him. She felt his chest rumble in amusement.

"Elena, you can open your eyes." She cracked them open, seeing they were already back on the ground…and she was holding onto Damon like her life depended on it. She pushed him roughly away. "Ugh, Damon! How could you do that?" She said, swatting his arm.

He smirked. "Well, I just picked you up and…"

She squealed indignantly, helplessly smiling as she chased him to hit him a second time. "You ass!"

He ran from her at human speed, chuckling, purely happy to be with her.

Elena continued to chase him when all of a sudden he was gone from her line of sight, a black shape hitting him from the side. She spun, her breath coming in a gasp, hearing his groan of pain. She looked for him frantically, her mind screaming only one thing.

_Damon!_


	5. Chapter 5: Warrior Princess

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry about the wait. This week has been a little nuts. In this chapter we find out what happened to Damon and how things pan out. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Elena frantically sprinted towards the combined sounds of crashing and growls of pain. <em>Damon!<em> Her heart constricted painfully as her feet ripped up the ground beneath her. She hadn't even noticed that they had strayed into the trees during their play. She burst into the clearing at the base of the mountain to see a man holding Damon roughly by the throat. His feet were suspended in the air and his body was pressed against the rock. His hands clutched his attacker's arm, trying to find the leverage to rip himself free. His attacker growled and slammed Damon's skull against the stone, causing Damon to let out an agonized grunt, his head lolling.

Elena gasped and stumbled forward, falling to all fours, her eyes riveted to the scene in front of her. "Stop!" She yelled, desperate for this to end. The attacker's head whipped around at the sound of her voice, eyes dark and fangs bared, hissing, as he still held Damon off of the ground. Elena's hands scrabbled at the dirt in fear, grasping at anything she touched. She screamed as Damon was flung through the air to crash against a tree trunk. There was a great groaning noise as the tree split and Damon toppled to the ground in a heap.

"What the hell?" Damon wheezed, as he struggled to push himself to his feet. "Who the fuck are you?"

The vampire slowly turned to face them, calm and as unhurried as if there was nothing at all uncommon about what had just happened.

"Klaus sends his regards." Their attacker said blandly. "He noticed that the Doppelganger had left town and would like to wish her an enjoyable vacation. He knows how much she cares for her loved ones at home and so would like to reassure her that her brother, Jeremy, is doing well in his job at the local Mystic Grill. In addition her friend, the young Miss Caroline Forbes is flourishing as the aid to Mayor Lockwood. The closet vampire hunter Alaric Saltzman continues to fail utterly as a high school history teacher while excelling as a drunk. Miss Bonnie Bennett and the ex-boyfriend...Matthew I believe…are also alive and well. Mr. Klaus can only imagine that the Doppelganger would like to be kept abreast of the goings on in Mystic Falls and so would like to inform her that he will be…watching over…the motley bunch for her for the duration of Miss Gilbert's absence." He continued, turning to focus his dark eyes on the girl in the dirt.

Elena's lungs felt too small as she struggled to process this. She gasped "What do you want?" her eyes huge with terror.

The vampire continued as if she hadn't even spoken, turning his attention to Damon, his eyes narrowing as if looking at an annoying bug. "As for the…impetuous Damon Salvatore, Mr. Klaus would like me to inform you that should you ever interfere with his property again things will go very poorly for you. His previous arrangement with the younger Mr. Salvatore to protect your life is of course null and void and so you should consider your future actions…carefully."

Damon scoffed. "Listen up asshole; I don't take orders from anybody, especially not some mindless minion who bows to a freakin' _dog_. Do you follow him with plastic bags to pick up his crap like a good little pet too?"

The stranger growled. "Tread carefully Mr. Salvatore. Your tone borders on the insubordinate and I am under no orders to keep _you_ alive. In fact…perhaps it would be best for me to simply do away with you and return with Miss Gilbert myself." He bowed his head. "Yes…I do believe that would be best." He mused, seemingly forgetting about their presence. His eyes snapped up and suddenly he was gone.

Damon snarled and disappeared as well. The two vampires flashed around the clearing, stopping long enough that Elena could see some of the blows they were exchanging. The stranger ran at Damon and Damon flipped him over his back, kicking him viciously in the ribs, making the stranger slide across the ground several feet. The stranger flashed up and backhanded Damon across the clearing. Damon dug his feet into the dirt and skidded to a stop, his body crouched and his fangs on prominent display. Elena gasped at the menacing picture. The stranger stalked calmly forward. They both flashed again and the invisible dance continued. She couldn't see everything but it was clear that Damon was outmatched despite his greater motivation. Every time he was hit she could hear his growls of pain. The stranger was much quieter.

_I have to do something. __**Anything**__._ She spotted Damon's black bag. _Just below the ribcage. Next to the spine._ She quickly got to her feet; glancing at the brawl to be sure she was still ignored.

* * *

><p>Damon growled as the vampire landed another hit, leaving bloody trails across his chest. "<em>What<em> is your _problem_?" He snarled. "I'm _protecting_ her. You fucktards should be _happy_."

The vampire swatted him, again sending him into a tree. A branch punched through Damon's shoulder, making him grit his teeth. "_Shit._" He huffed, as he ripped the wood out of his body.

"Don't play stupid Mr. Salvatore. Your intellect suffers enough without such theatrics."

"Oh wow. Zinger. I'm gonna need to visit the burn unit after that one." Damon retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice, trying to be intimidating as he drooped from pain and blood loss. "So what's your plan genius? Kill me and kidnap Elena? You better be _really_ sure Klaus wants me dead if you want to keep your miserable life." He wheezed.

"You are lower than the street dirt on the underside of Mr. Klaus' shoe." The vampire spat. "When I deliver the Doppelganger to him free from her meddlesome _protector_ he will shower me with praise and power." The stranger smiled cruelly. "Be honest with yourself _boy_. You are not strong enough to protect her. Klaus owns her. I will take her from you. Maybe I'll even sample the all-powerful Doppelganger blood before he drains every…last…drop."

Damon roared. "Never gonna happen!" He yelled as he charged his foe. Damon drove his fist forward towards the vampire's chest, ready to tear his heart out. The vampire turned sideways to Damon's hand so it flew harmlessly by, simultaneously grabbing Damon by the throat in a crushing grip and slamming him to the ground.

The vampire held Damon's throat with one hand, kneeling on his chest to keep him down as Damon struggled to get free. The vampire drew his free arm back, arranging his fingers so his arm formed a deadly spear pointed straight at Damon's heart. "It ends here boy. Say your goodbyes to the girl you will never have."

Damon struggled for the air to form words, his eyes looking desperately over the vampire's shoulder. "Elena…" he whispered.

The vampire stiffened.

"You're the only one who's gonna say goodbye today." Elena said right as she drove the stake through his heart. "Asshole."

"How…" The vampire choked as he fell to the side, hands scrabbling at his back trying to reach the stake as his skin greyed and his veins protruded sickeningly. Within seconds he was a dried husk.

Elena stared at the grotesque body. "I did it…" she breathed. She looked to her right and started. "Damon!" She yelled, hurrying to kneel beside him.

Damon struggled up so he was leaning on one elbow, the other hand massaging his throat. He looked at her incredulously.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

"Elena…" He replied, his expression darkening.

She continued to examine him worriedly. "Yes Damon? What can I do?"

"Elena…what the _fuck_ were you thinking? Are you out of your fucking mind?" He yelled. "Why the hell would you attack a vampire that was giving _me _a run for my fucking money? Do you have a death wish?"

She recoiled, abruptly furious. "I was _thinking_ that he was going to _kill you_, you jerk!" She screamed as she got to her feet and paced away.

He flashed in front of her with an effort, grabbing hold of her shoulders. "Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous that was? You have to promise me never to do that again." He ordered.

Her eyes flew wide and she scoffed, "LIKE _HELL_ I DO!" She broke away from him as hot, angry tears started to spill down her cheeks. She spun back to face him. "How dare you? How dare you yell at me for saving your life? He was two seconds away from ripping your heart out and you have the nerve to yell at me? You would have left me here…alone…to be taken back to Klaus and be drained to make a hybrid army simply to keep me from defending myself and you say I'm out of my mind? You say _I_ have a death wish?" She held herself tight as she sank to her knees, her sobs becoming soft and heart-wrenching.

Damon sighed and came to kneel before her, absently rubbing his shoulder. Her eyes stayed focused on the ground as she murmured, "You promised…you promised never to leave me. I _couldn't_ let you die. When he had you…and his arm…I just _couldn't_." He awkwardly put his uninjured arm around her. She allowed him to hold her as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his breath move in and out of his lungs, letting the knowledge that he was still alive sink into her. They simply sat like that as her sobs slowly subsided.

After a bit Damon broke the silence. "Come on sweetheart, we should clean up and get back to the car." Elena nodded and straightened up, helping Damon to his feet. He groaned, still not fully healed. She looked him over as she supported him, her mouth quirking up at the side in slightly vindictive satisfaction. "God…you're a wreck." His t-shirt was in tatters, his arms and chest bloodstained and his face bruised. His knees were covered in mud and there was a deep puncture wound in his right shoulder from the tree branch.

He chuckled, limping toward the body of their mystery attacker. "How about you? You really did a number on this crazy fucker." He said, nudging the corpse's foot with his boot. Her smile became more pronounced, and she giggled, perhaps a little hysterically. He turned to face her.

"Damon…I really did it. I killed a vampire. I defended both of us." With every word her smile got wider. "God! I did it!"

He smirked. "Yea, yea, you're a regular warrior princess. Move it Xena, we have to get rid of the body and get out of here. I need blood and some new clothes and you're not much better off." He said, hoisting the body over his shoulder with a grunt. She followed him, grabbing his bag.

As they neared the car he asked, "How did you know I would have a stake in my duffle?"

She looked over at him, eyebrow quirked. "I didn't think even you were stupid enough to travel without weapons." She said with a smirk, getting into the car.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, gee, thanks. You're vote of confidence is super appreciated."

She giggled. "No problem. Anything to make you happy."

At that he flashed into the driver's seat and leaned towards her, his upper body practically brushing hers. He smirked right in her face. "Oh _really_? Anything? Because I can think of _several_ things you could do that would make me a very happy man." He drawled, his eyebrows dancing.

She rolled her eyes, her cheeks bright as she pushed him away. "Aaaand he's back."

He grinned and reached into the back seat, digging in a cooler for a blood bag. He tore it open as he pulled back onto the road, slurping down its contents with a relieved sigh. "Did I ever thank you for saving me?" He asked.

She looked at him with a grin. "I think you might have forgotten that bit."

"Well, in that case, thank you for saving my ungrateful ass." He said with a smirk.

"Sure thing." She answered brightly.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Admit it. You would have missed me if I were gone."

She looked at him and smiled the genuine, beautiful smile he adored. "Of course I would. I don't know where I'd be without you. I'm so happy you're okay." She replied as she turned to look out the window.

He smirked to himself, feeling warm.

_She would miss me._

**Okay, so I tried to bring back Damon's snarkiness and cockiness more in this chapter. He was devolving into Stefan territory a bit on Sunday. Let me know how you felt about this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Admission

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here's chapter six coming your way. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>They weren't back on the road long before Elena noticed they were going the wrong way to head back to Mystic Falls. She turned to look at Damon in confusion. "Did you take a wrong turn?" She asked.<p>

"No."

"But…Mystic Falls is in the opposite direction."

"Why would we go back to Mystic Falls?" He said, mentally gearing up for a scolding. He wasn't disappointed.

"Seriously? Uh…maybe because Klaus just sent someone to kill you and warn us that he has eyes on everyone back home? We have to be there to protect them."

"Our vacation has barely started. I'm not going home just because Klaus has abandonment issues."

"Damon, they're not safe if we're not home. We have to go back!"

"Elena, they have a witch, a vampire, two eternity rings, and Ric's ridiculous inventions. They'll survive for another couple of days. Besides, Klaus has no way of knowing if his little groupie has even found us yet. If his minion does shoddy work, it's not our fault we don't come running back." Damon rationalized.

"But that vampire did find us."

"What Klaus doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Ugh, there's no talking to you when you're like this." She exclaimed, digging in her purse for her phone. She quickly dialed Jeremy's number. He answered on the third ring, sounding groggy.

_Hey 'Lena, what's up?_

"Jer, hey, I guess Ric told you Damon and I are going out of town for a bit?" She said, throwing Damon a glare.

_Yeah he might have mentioned something like that. Damon, really Elena?_

"Yeah…well…I didn't exactly have a choice." Damon snorted. She shot a glance his way and hurriedly continued. "But that's not why I called. Have you spoken to anyone today?"

_Well, Ric of course. I tried calling Bonnie but she didn't answer…_

Elena sighed. That was a tough one. She still didn't know how to handle the rift between her brother and one of her best friends. "I'm sorry Jer, just keep trying to make things right. For now, just…be safe okay? Stay in public places. Don't go off alone with anyone."

'_Lena, I know all this. What's going on?_

"It's nothing. Listen, I should go, is Ric around?"

_Yeah, hang on, I'll get him._ There was the sound of creaking bedsprings and footsteps as Jeremy made his way through the house.

_Hello?_

"Hey Ric, its Elena."

_Oh, hi Elena, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. Is everything okay?_

"Um, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about…" She paused, as Damon gestured for the phone. She sighed and relinquished it.

"Hey Ric. No. Everything's fine. We had a run-in with one of Klaus' messenger boys earlier. No. Yes. She's fine. No, we handled it. Not yet, we're still not done here. Just try to hold down the fort for a few more days okay. We should probably be back by Friday…maybe." He rolled his eyes. "Let Blondie and Judgy in the loop. No. Don't even go there Ric. Yes. Don't worry about it. Okay. Keep me posted." He pressed the end call button and tossed the phone in her lap.

"There. Happy? We officially have parental permission…not that Ric is really qualified to be a guardian but whatever."

She looked at him in surprise. "What's wrong with you? I know you're not worried so what's bothering you?"

He looked at her, eyes narrowed. "It's nothing Elena."

"That's a lie and you know it. Tell me." She demanded

"_You didn't have a choice_ but to come with me?"

Elena winced. "Yeah…sorry about that. I didn't know what to say to Jeremy."

He growled "Oh really? How about, maybe, the _truth_? You made it sound like I kidnapped you Elena…granted that's something I would do…but I didn't! You agreed to it! If you had said you didn't want to go, I wouldn't have forced you. I would have bugged you for a while, but if you didn't want to be here we would still be back in Mystic Falls."

"I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have said that."

"Fine." He retorted.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She questioned.

"Elena, just drop it."

"But…"

"I said drop it!"

She sighed and tentatively took his hand that was resting on the center console in hers, squeezing it gently. He had to force himself not to shake her violently off, focusing on the lines on the road in an attempt to control his slightly irrational temper. After a while of silence she scooted as close to him as she could considering the car's interior and laid her head on his tense shoulder.

"Damon?"

"Mmm." He grunted.

"Thank you…for today. It meant a lot."

He looked down into her face. Her eyes were bright, her forehead wrinkled in concern. Her lips had puckered into the most adorable little frown. _Adorable? Seriously? God I'm whipped._ There was just no helping his reaction to her. He was defenseless against this girl. She plowed through his walls even when he wanted to keep her out. His posture relaxed without any conscious thought on his part, the anger fading from his features.

"You're welcome." He said, his face serious, his voice coming out lower and huskier than he intended. He watched as her eyes widened, darkening and he heard her heart rate speed up. Her eyes darted down to glance at his lips and her tongue unconsciously peeked out. He had to suppress a groan at that little pink flash. All the energy from his anger was quickly being converted into another form of energy, one that he had no way to release.

Elena slowly became conscious of the growing tension between them. _God, his eyes, I can't think when he looks at me like that. And those lips…I swear not even Adonis has lips to match._ She knew she should put space between them but she was completely hypnotized, by his beauty and by the complete safety and ease she felt in his arms. "Wow…" she whispered.

Damon's eyebrow quirked up at her voice, his mesmerizing lips curving devilishly. "Wow huh?"

She blinked and shook her head, abruptly brought back to earth. "What?" She asked, trying to remember what was happening as she shifted away from him.

His eyes were bright with amusement. "You just said 'wow'." He leaned toward her predatorily, "Wow what Elena?"

_Shit. I said that out loud?_ Her brain scrambled to come up with a response. "Wow…it's getting late. We should find somewhere to stay for the night."

That damn knowing smirk just grew on his face when he heard her response. "Well, we didn't make quite as much progress as I had planned today, no thanks to Klaus, so we'll have to stop somewhere other than where I planned to take you."

Elena spotted a sign for a Bed and Breakfast a few miles up the road. "How about that place?" She asked.

Damon shrugged. "Why not? Beats sleeping in the car." He replied.

* * *

><p>Not long after, they pulled up in front of an adorable little Victorian style house with a sign proclaiming it <em>The Honeybee's Flower: Bed and Breakfast<em>.

Damon struggled not to gag at the name as Elena got out of the car and looked around her curiously. "This place looks cute." She said.

"Yeah, if you're a freakin' teletubbie." He said under his breath. Louder he responded, "Let's just get the bags and get a room. I'm pretty beat so I'm sure you're exhausted."

Elena complied, grabbing her purse and jacket. When she made a move to get her suitcase Damon slapped her hand away, picking it up himself along with his own.

"Damon, you don't need to, I can get it." She argued, reaching for the bag.

He shied away from her, scoffing, "Elena, you wound me. You're insulting my chivalrous upbringing. I'll have you know that I am a gentleman."

She snorted. "Yeah, when you think it'll get you laid." She replied crudely.

He smirked. "Is it working?"

"Definitely not." She smiled, nudging him with her shoulder as they made their way up the whitewashed porch steps in the growing dark.

They entered the little house to find a brightly lit foyer with warm and cozy decorations. A woman who appeared to be in her late forties sat behind a desk absently reading a book. She looked up as they approached the desk and smiled.

"Welcome to the Flower, can I help you?" She asked brightly.

Damon smiled one of his million watt smiles. "I think you just might be able to…Shelly." He replied, glancing at her name tag. "We'd like a room please. Just for the night." He leaned in conspiratorially. "My girl and I are taking a road trip this week, just driving wherever."

She smiled back, completely sold. "Oh, how sweet." She opened a large, leather-bound registry book and scanned the entries there. "Hmm…I think room 4 will do nicely for you and your lovely young lady. It has a wonderful view of our gardens. They're just fantastic by moonlight. If you just take the stairs it's the third door on your left."

Elena smiled as she accepted their key from Shelley since Damon's hands were full. "Thank you." She said as they headed to their room.

The walk there was quiet as Elena could feel the exhaustion from the day's emotional rollercoaster begin to settle in. When they reached room 4 Elena unlocked the door and they went inside. Damon set the bags down at the foot of the queen sized bed.

Elena didn't even bother to comment on the fact that there was only one bed. She just didn't have the energy. _It's not like he didn't stay the night after my talk with Rebecca anyway._ She wouldn't admit it, but she could use the comfort Damon's presence afforded her after the long day.

She dug through her suitcase for pajamas and her toiletries, heading to the bathroom. "I'm just going to wash up and change for bed. I'll be out in a minute." She said, entering the bathroom and shutting the door.

Meanwhile, Damon's head was reeling. Elena's behavior towards him had only gotten progressively more confusing over the course of the day. God, it had only been a day since they left Mystic Falls. Not even a full 24 hours. They had argued…more than once, but that was to be expected. It wouldn't be them if they didn't argue. What was driving him dizzy with confusion was the non-argumentative moments of the day.

He paced to the window as he once again ran through all the crazy things that had happened today. 1) He played footsies. What the hell? 2) He could have sworn she was aroused as he helped her with her climbing harness and they definitely shared a moment on top of the mountain. 3) She killed a vampire for him. She saved his life…again. And then, just now, in the car, she _definitely_ wanted him to kiss her. _She said 'wow' for fuck's sake._ His control was still recovering from that little episode. And, the icing on the cake, she apparently had zero qualms about sharing a bed with him. _What the hell is going on?_ Things were getting interesting much quicker than he expected and he was having a hard time keeping up. Damon Salvatore never had a hard time keeping up. He threw others for a loop. He was never confused himself…especially not about women. _But Elena isn't just any woman. She's never done anything but keep me guessing. For now I'll just go with it…but if she keeps this up, I sure as hell am going to get answers. Like what the hell she's thinking._

As Damon finished his internal rant, Elena emerged from the bathroom, clean of the evidence of the earlier struggle. She was dressed simply in a tank top and short shorts, her hair hanging loose. Damon turned to look at her, backlit by the moonlight so his face was in shadow as he took her in. His blood began rushing as he looked at her. After all this time he still hadn't figured out how she managed to make the simplest garments look unbearably sexy. _Forget this. Going with it is __**massively**__ overrated. Game on._ He walked deliberately towards her as she looked at him, plainly confused by the intensity of his posture. She couldn't see the seductive set of his lips and the intense color of his eyes because of his position directly in front of the light, but her body picked up on the intentionally arousing signals he was projecting.

In a manner of seconds he stood directly before her and deliberately leaned forward, his fingertips brushing her arm like downy feathers. "I'm just going to take a quick shower, wash all this grime off of me. It's just _everywhere_." He murmured. His fingers ghosted down to her wrist, pausing at her pulse point to feel it hammering like a trapped thing. He smirked as he heard her breathing pick up near his ear, stirring his hair, and struggled not to show how equally effected he was becoming. "Why don't you get settled? I'm sure you're tired. No need to wait up for me."

"Okay." Her voice came out in a breathy whisper that instantly had his pants tightening. He brushed passed her, his scent enveloping her like a blanket and she had to focus hard to maintain her composure and not follow helplessly after him.

Damon shut the bathroom door behind him as he listened to her heart hammering in her chest with a devious grin. He stripped down and turned the water on, wishing he could read her mind right now.

* * *

><p>Elena stood stock still and attempted to simply breathe as she trembled after Damon entered the bathroom. She stared straight ahead and just listened to the sound of his movement, thoroughly perplexed. How was it possible that in a mere day interacting with only him her feelings became more pronounced than they had over the last 2 months? Not that they hadn't been growing over that time because they had. A lot. But this was just ridiculous. At this point after only one day of isolation she could barely keep herself from touching him. His pull was simply magnetic. And he wasn't even trying. She knew he could be charming. She had seen it in action directed at other women. She shuddered to imagine how long she would last against the full force of his seduction. <em>What's worse is that I want his charm to be directed at me…I don't want to watch him with other women.<em> She thought, a powerful flare of irrational jealousy briefly rushing through her. She shook her head, desperately trying to keep it together. _This is Damon. He is off-limits. These feelings are just the exhaustion talking._ She desperately lied to herself. She made her way to the bed. _Who am I kidding? I want him to come out of that bathroom and take me in his arms and kiss me like we should have kissed in his car. _She thought longingly.

She crawled under the covers and gazed at the moon through the window, listening to the sounds of his shower. She let herself imagine, just for one night, the water drenching his flawless body. His hair damp and disheveled. His chiseled shoulders and chest creating perfect pathways for rivulets of water to travel. His hands brushing and scrubbing his skin, his eyes shut in concentration. Here, alone in the darkness of the room, with only the moon as witness to her thought she finally allowed herself to admit what everyone else had known for weeks…_I am falling in love with Damon Salvatore. It's been happening ever since my birthday. Everything that has happened today has only proven it. At the very least I can't lie to myself anymore._ She sighed, somehow wholly unsurprised by this realization. She had thought it would always be Stefan. She should have known that love changes and morphs and always seems like forever until you find the one where forever isn't long enough. She knew that an eternity with Damon would be too short and she just wasn't sure if she could give him what he needed. He needed eternity. He had been to hurt to only have one lifetime with the woman he chose to love. Could she be that woman?

_I don't know but, God help me, I love him._

* * *

><p><strong>C'mon review! I dare you. =)<strong>

**P.S. I felt like this chapter was a little disjointed. Let me know if you felt the same way and if you have any suggestions for making it smoother.**

**P.P.S: I don't want the road trip to be over yet. If you have any ideas of things for them to do, preferably along the lines of showing a strong, capable Elena, let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hey Jealousy

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry it's been almost two weeks. I've been really sick and am FINALLY getting over one monster of a cold. But, to make up for it, this is my longest chapter yet by more than 1000 words, yay! I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and who's been adding this to their alert list. The response last chapter made me so happy. Let's see if we can keep it up. Here's chapter 7, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Elena…<em>

_Elena…_

_You have the power Elena…save him Elena…_

Elena awoke to the sound of an unknown voice fading from the recesses of her mind. She couldn't remember what it said, but somehow she knew that remembering was vital. For now she let the feeling go, knowing that trying to force herself to remember was useless. She stretched, undulating like a cat on the soft bed, reaching her arms above her head and arching her back as she shut her eyes in pleasure. She had rested deeply and soundly, undisturbed by nightmares. Her limbs seemed to have a new strength in them that she attributed to the confidence she gained by killing Klaus' psycho minion yesterday.

Her movements were suddenly blocked by the feel of something heavy across her torso. She glanced down to see what appeared to be an arm draped across her stomach. She looked over her shoulder to see the reason for her uncharacteristically calm sleep, namely Damon, completely dead to the world and sprawled out on his stomach. The sheet sat around his waist, leaving his bare arms and back on prominent display. Elena unconsciously licked her lips, her mind wandering to her inner admission the night before. _I love him._

His face was turned away from her as if even in unconsciousness he had tried to maintain the physical distance he thought she would want, but the arm draped, almost lovingly, across her showed that his desire to protect her continued even when he wasn't cognizant of it. As much as she wished to simply stay there, partly held by Damon, she knew as soon as he woke up he would be confused at her acceptance of their semi-intimate position and she wasn't ready to explain that to him yet.

Carefully, quietly, she slipped out from underneath his arm, her bare feet silently touching the cold hard wood floor. She braced her arms on the bed beneath her, examining her toes as she considered her revelation. How could she tell him? Would he even believe her? She cringed. He had been hurt so badly, by her more than anyone. So many times she had told him no, how would he ever believe her yes was genuine? She released her breath as these worries swirled through her brain at a dizzying pace.

"I don't think I've ever had a woman leave my bed sounding so unhappy before."

Elena jumped and spun around, clutching her hand to her chest. "Jesus Damon…"

He grinned cheekily, "Mornin'."

"God, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You'll survive. You're a certified slayer now. Buffy would be proud." He replied, rising from the bed with a grunt. He stretched, prodding at his shoulder which was still stiff from the night before. Elena was regaled with a delectable view of the muscles rippling in his bare back. She struggled to contain her blush, turning to the window to hide her face.

"So, what's the plan for today? Since you refuse to go home I'm guessing you have an agenda planned?" She enquired, trying to keep her voice light.

"You know me so well. How do you feel about horses?" He asked, pulling a black t-shirt on and listening to the sound of her heart race.

"Ambivalent…why?" She replied, struggling to erase the image of Damon's naked chest from her focus.

"Because we're going to be riding them. Now that I've answered your question do you wanna tell me why your heart sounds like its running on crack?"

She turned to look at him, her cheeks heating. "Excitement to ride a horse? It's every girl's dream right? Now stop listening to my heart. It's creepy." She replied.

"Uh huh…" He drawled, arching his brow. He was captivated by the secret little smile gracing her beautiful lips. She was hiding something from him. He could tell. And that Mona Lisa grin only made him determined to figure out what it was. "Well in that case, you should get ready. The sooner we hit the road the sooner I'll help you fulfill all your dreams. And when we're done with that, we can ride some horses." He said flirtatiously.

"Are you sure we're not talking about your dreams now?" She replied, moving to gather the things she would need to get ready for the day. She sincerely hoped her movements and snarky retort hid her excitement at his suggestion. _Down Elena._

He observed her reaction. Flushed cheeks, increased heartbeat, the return of that little smile…interesting. At the very least it seemed little Elena wasn't as unaffected by him as she'd like to think.

He smirked. "I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready. I need to have something to eat."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." She waved him off and moved to get in the shower.

* * *

><p>Three hours later found Elena in the passenger seat of Damon's Camaro, freshly laundered and happily munching on a turkey sandwich as Damon drove, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of Neon Trees' <em>Animal<em>. They were now driving on a dirt road somewhere in Tennessee, Elena wasn't sure where. They turned a corner and Elena was suddenly captivated by the appearance of a sprawling farm. The old worn fence ran along the side of the road, bordering an expansive pasture where horses grazed and frolicked.

Galloping up behind them along the fence was a fantastic chestnut beauty that raced them down the road, drawing neck and neck with the Camaro, its dark, liquid eye holding Elena's. It kept with them all the way to the end of the fence, turning off at the last second as they pulled into a long driveway, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

They pulled up in front of a beautiful, dark red farmhouse. The porch was deep and littered with couches and rocking chairs perfect for observing sunsets. A couple both in worn jeans and wearing heavy boots made their way down to the car as Damon and Elena got out.

"Well if it isn't Damon Salvatore." The woman said, smiling hugely.

"Moira." He replied warmly, enveloping her in a friendly embrace. He pulled away to grasp the man's hand in a firm handshake. "Ben. It's been too long." Ben pulled him in to pat him firmly on the back.

"Ain't no fault of ours boy. You keep away too long. What's it been, 13 years now?" He glanced to Elena. "Who's your pretty friend here?"

Damon turned to her, saying, "This is Elena, a close friend of mine from home. Elena, these are Moira and Ben, two very old friends."

Moira looked at Damon in surprise. "Home? You mean Mystic Falls? I thought you weren't going back there."

"Things change." He replied, his eyes on Elena.

"Apparently so." She said, looking at Elena in a way that made her uncomfortable. Elena stepped forward, extending her hand. "It's very nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all ours sweetie." Moira replied with a warm smile.

"Where's James and little Lacey?" Damon asked, looking around him.

"Not so little no more." Ben drawled. "James's gone off'ta school in Memphis. Lacey's workin' around here somewhere."

"Damon!" A voice yelled. A streak of blond braids flew down the porch and jumped into Damon's arms. "I can't believe you're back!"

He chuckled. "Whoa, whoa, who is this heathen? Let me look at you." He said, holding the blond streak out. It turned out the streak was actually a young woman, with long blond braids and a huge smile. She was very beautiful. "Shit Lacey. You've grown up. Do you have a boyfriend that I have to kill now? Holy crap, weren't you like six the last time I saw you? What happened?"

"That'll teach you to stay away so long." She giggled, playfully punching his arm.

Elena watched this scene with more than a little confusion. Damon had changed so much since coming to Mystic Falls. She had no idea he'd been capable of having such lasting friends prior to his transformation.

"Elena, this wild child is Lacey. She idolized me when she was still in diapers." Damon bragged.

"Watch who you're callin' a child gramps. How old are you now anyway?"

"He's definitely giving dirt a run for its money." Elena giggled as she extended her hand. "I'm Elena. It's really nice to meet you."

Lacey turned to her, baring her giant smile. "It's awesome to meet you too Elena. It's rare to see Damon with someone he can stand for more than a minute."

Elena smiled back. "I think we're going to get along just great. And Damon's not so bad. A little flabby around the edges, but…" Elena teased, glancing at him sidelong.

He growled. "I'll show you flabby. I will always be the eternal stud, dashing, gorgeous, and irresistible." He replied, puffing out his chest as the girls dissolved into laughter. He turned on his pout. "Moira, they're picking on me." He whined.

"Don't look at me boy. I'm sure you've earned whatever's coming to you. Now let's get you two settled. Damon love, grab your girl's bag for her now would you?

Moira showed them to their rooms, Elena's overlooking the pasture with a beautiful view of the ranch and Damon's adjacent to hers.

Elena strolled through her room. It was light and open with whites and greens creating a fresh, homey feel. She ran her fingertips over the comforter, relishing its homemade feel. She looked out the window to see the sun shining on the field full of horses. In the training ring Ben had a yearling and was teaching it its paces.

"Ready to give it a try?"

Elena turned to see Damon leaning on her doorframe, arms crossed and his sexy smirk on his lips. _So beautiful_.

She smiled. "Definitely."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside. You'll want to wear jeans to protect your legs."

He left and Elena raced to change. She ran down the stairs and out the back door to the pasture, practically skipping with excitement. The horses were so beautiful. What is it about them that is so captivating? Her eyes were drawn to a dark black horse, like ink against the sunny green grass, standing proudly by himself, aloof from the other horses. His liquid eye challenged her and his great head hung proudly from the strong arch of his neck. She took an involuntary step forward, so her hands rested on the fence.

"You wanna stay away from that one missy."

Ben's gravelly voice came from behind her.

"Ain't no one here who can handle him. Damon's the only one who can gentle him. Takes a beast to know one I suppose. He'll take you for a ride and leave you stranded."

Elena smiled sadly. "Are you warning me off the horse or Damon?"

"He's a good boy, but are you strong enough to handle him?" He asked ambiguously.

"He's different. I see it. You will too. I will always stand by him." She replied, determined.

Ben smiled. "You're spunky, I'll give you that." He said, clapping her on the shoulder. "Just answer me one question. Do you love 'im?"

Elena's eyes widened in surprise at his forwardness. He looked at her calmly, intensely.

"Yes."

Ben visibly relaxed. "I thought so. Good. That boy deserves to be loved."

"Are we ready to ride some horses?"

They turned to see Damon had come out. Elena could only hope he hadn't been listening. She looked at him and couldn't help but giggle. He was dressed ridiculously with a big belt buckle and a black cowboy hat.

Damon smirked. "What?

"I'm sorry, did I miss the cowboy convention?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you so mean to me?" He drawled, walking towards the gate.

"You ever ridden before missy?" Ben asked, leading them into the pasture. Damon walked right up to the dark horse, leaping onto it bareback. It reared but his strength was too great and after pawing at the ground restlessly for a minute it settled to his hand.

"Once or twice when I was little. It's been a while though." Elena replied, her eyes locked on Damon.

"Well, we'll start you out on Caramel. She'll give you a nice easy ride." He said, gesturing to a burnished gold horse. Ben was carrying a saddle and tack and showed Elena how to get Caramel outfitted. She wouldn't be riding bareback like Damon. He had trotted up to them during her lesson and watched as she mounted, her hair swinging behind her.

"Hold the reins in your hands so that your thumb and pinky are braced against the leather and your three middle fingers are wrapped around the rein. This will give you control of her head." Ben explained.

She nervously tried to do as he told her. Damon rode up behind her to whisper in her ear. "You know you don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable."

She turned to look at him, quirking an eyebrow. "I don't?"

"Nope. You know the rule Elena." He drawled. "Save a horse. Ride a cowboy." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the warm tingling feeling his voice gave her as he rode past, and looked at Ben expectantly. "Now what?"

Damon answered for him. "Reins are important, but what really gives you control of your horse is your legs. You can guide her completely with your heels and knees. The way you squeeze her between her legs can direct her and your heels will tell her how fast you want her to go. Give it a try."

She concentrated on the things she had been told and gently nudged Caramel with her heels. She immediately began to go forward. Damon walked his horse alongside her, watching her all the time. "Good. You've got it. Now, when you tell her to go faster you're going to need to post." Damon told her.

"Post?"

"Stand up and down in your seat with the rise and fall of her motion. You're an extension of your horse, so your motion needs to match."

They had moved out of the pasture without her notice, working their way down a path lined by tall trees.

"How do you know so much about this?"

He smirked. "No reason. I only grew up riding them."

"Oh right." She smiled sheepishly.

"C'mon, let's see how fast these kids can go. Race you to that tree?" he challenged, smiling mischievously.

"You're on!" She said, spurring Caramel to go faster. In retrospect it was a poor idea to race someone who had more than 100 years of riding experience.

Elena and Caramel flew down the lane, brown and gold blending in a stream. The wind in her face and the speed and power was exhilarating. She completely forgot about Damon and his dark horse racing full on beside her. She threw her head back, releasing a joyous laugh, feeling free and strong as she blew past the tree after Damon. She slowed Caramel to a trot, turning to face him.

His breath was taken away by the vibrant smile on her face. Her joy made his chest swell with that distinctive feeling that only she was able to give him. He watched her as she approached him, breathless and beautiful, her chocolate locks windblown and her cheeks red with life. Her smile slowly faded the closer she got to him, replaced by a look of intensity that was unique to their past few days together.

Damon spurred his horse forward, closing with her at the same rate. His brilliant eyes seemed to sparkle in the sun. His expression matched her feeling of captivation. They came closer and closer together until their horses stood side by side and the gazed into each other's eyes. Elena's eyes fluttered to his lips, making his hands clench the reins, holding them too tight like the tension between them.

This discomfort to the bit in his mouth made Damon's horse buck up a few inches off the ground, breaking them out of their silent exchange. Damon shifted, trying to control his mount. Their concentration disrupted, they became aware of a voice calling their names.

"Damon! Elena!"

Lacey came riding up to them. "Momma sent me to fetch you two. We're getting ready for supper."

"We're coming Lace." Damon replied, glancing at Elena whose eyes were still locked on him. He looked away to follow Lacey back towards the house.

Elena was still stupefied. _What was that?_ She shook her head and turned Caramel to follow them. They were riding beside each other talking easily and laughing. She watched Lacey laugh and toss her head as Damon chuckled. They were happy and Elena experienced a strange twinge as she followed. She focused on her hands holding the reins. _They've known each other a long time. It's natural that he's so easy with her._ Elena rolled her eyes. _Yeah, because Damon's so easy with everyone._

"Elena, you coming?" Damon asked. She looked up, seeing him looking back for her. She smiled softly.

"Coming." She spurred Caramel to catch up with them and they made their way back to the house.

* * *

><p>Damon watched Elena talk to Ben and Lacey from inside the house, still thinking about their intense encounter on their ride. They were barbequeing chicken and talking and laughing. She looked so alive. A complete 180 from the hurt, angry, self-loathing girl she was two days ago. She was dressed in a white, eyelet lace sundress and she had let her hair dry naturally so it curled softly around her face. She was radiant. He smiled, his eyes going soft with the warmth of her happiness coursing through him.<p>

"You really have changed, haven't you?"

He turned to the side as Moira stepped to the window beside him.

"I can see why. She is fantastic. And you are in love." She said, looking to face him.

"I am." He admitted, smiling ruefully. "But she loves Stefan. All I can do is be a friend to her."

She rested her hand on his arm. "You are a good man to honor your brother's relationship with this girl. But I think you're wrong about her feelings for you. I saw the way she watched you with Lacey this morning."

He shook his head. "You're wrong. She was just curious to meet all of you. She's very friendly. And she was probably surprised to see me…all sociable and such." _But I wish you were right._ "Either that or she was admiring my hot body. Can you blame her?" He joked, trying to put those pesky feelings back behind his mask.

Moira sighed. "Boy, you have the cornerstone on denial." She looked up. "They're calling for us. Let's go to dinner. I'm assuming you have your drink of choice in the car?"

"Yeah, I'll just go grab it real quick." He flashed back to the car and was outside before Moira had reached the picnic table they had set up. They all settled around the table and talked and laughed. Damon sat next to Lacey. Elena sat across from them.

She watched as they laughed and talked. Lacey told a joke that had Damon chuckling. Elena looked down at her hands. When she looked up Ben was watching her knowingly. She smiled and tried to join in the conversation. After she relaxed the conversation flowed freely among the five of them. They sipped on Moira's homemade summer wine and laughed as the sun faded in the sky.

"Alright kids, I think Ben and I will leave you now. It's past our bedtime." Moira eventually said, eyes twinkling.

The three of them said goodnight and continued their spirited debate about who would win in a fight, Chuck Norris or Batman.

"Batman hands down. He's got nifty gadgets _and_ a kickass sidekick." Damon demanded.

"No way! Chuck Norris can do all kinds of impossible things. The truth hurts Damon. Because Chuck Norris roundhouse kicked it."

"I'm with Elena. There's no beating Walker Texas Ranger."

"Ugh! You guys are insane." Damon exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

The sky had started getting darker, clouds rolling in.

"Let's go inside and continue proving Damon wrong in front of a fire." Lacey suggested.

They all agreed and made their way inside.

"I need a beer if you guys are gonna keep being ridiculous." Damon said.

Lacey nodded. "I second that."

"I'll get some." Elena offered.

"Okay, they're on the door in the fridge."

"Be right back."

Elena was returning to the lounge with the beers. It had started to rain heavily outside. She was rounding the corner when she heard Lacey and Damon laughing. She peeked into the room and saw them sitting together, his arm around her, his lips pressed to her cheek and a smile of joy on her face. She was about to make her presence known when she heard Lacey begin to talk.

"So…you and Elena. What's the story there? Is Damon Salvatore dating?" Lacey teased.

He chuckled. "No, no, it's not like that. We're just really close friends. We've been through a lot together." He said, facing her.

"Really? The way you two are around each other I thought there was more…"

"No, hones…"

Damon was interrupted when Lacey quickly pressed her lips to his. Elena gasped and dropped the beers she was holding, shattering them across the dark hardwood floor. Damon's eyes snapped to hers in the instant before she turned away. And then she was running, her sneakers pounding on the floor, irrational tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Elena!"

She ignored his voice, running out into the rain, mud flying behind her. She had to hurry, she knew he could catch her in an instant. She raced to the pasture, her breath coming in painful gulps. She went straight to the dark, nameless horse and vaulted onto his back, digging her heels viciously into his sides. He whinnied, rearing, before thundering off as she buried her hands in his mane just to hold on. She had a glimpse of Damon running out of the house, his lips parted in the shape of her name, before the dark horse vaulted the fence and took off into the woods.

The rain pelted her face, turning her hair into sticking ropes that clung to her neck and cheeks. Her thin dress was soaked through and all she could do was hold on. She had no idea how far they went before a violent streak of lightning ripped across the sky, spooking her mount. He sprang upward, teeth bared in an animal scream, hooves clawing the air. She went flying off him crashing harshly to the ground as he took off into the night. Mud splattered around her, littering her arms. She gasped in pain, her knees broken and bloody, her left arm hanging limply under her as she struggled to sit up. She hugged herself close with her good arm, berating herself for her stupidity.

_What's wrong with you? He has every right to be with someone else. Lacey is sweet and beautiful and lively. You have no claim on him, none! You're only in love with him. This is what you wanted. This is what you asked for._

She sobbed brokenly, secure in the knowledge that she had lost her chance for Damon's love. She couldn't go back to the farmhouse now. She would make her way to the road and bum a ride back to Mystic Falls. Then she would leave. Go anywhere. It didn't matter anymore. She struggled to her feet to do just this but immediately slipped in the muck, falling with a cry.

Her cry broke with her fall, arms catching her before she could hit the ground. She looked up with a gasp, almost choking on her breath, to see Damon hovering above her with concern etched on his face. She pushed him away, falling to the ground, not wanting him to see her so broken because of him.

"Jesus Elena." He gasped, his arms still extended toward her.

"Go away Damon." She sobbed, turning her shoulder to him. He sped to kneel in front of her, cradling her arm in his hands.

"No. I won't go away. What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded.

"It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't. Why did you run Elena!"

"Because you kissed Lacey!" She screamed, stumbling to a standing position. "Okay?"

He looked up at her, still on his knees, completely bewildered. "Firstly, she kissed me. And second, why do you care?"

She gasped, looking down guiltily, trying to hide behind her hair. "It really doesn't matter. I'm too late."

He slowly rose to his feet, like he was afraid to scare her. "Too late for what Elena?" He asked breathlessly.

She looked at him squarely for the first time since she had run. "Nothing."

He paced slowly towards her. "You've been acting oddly Elena, these last two days. Hot and cold, like you're PMSing, which I know you're not. Tell me what's going on."

"Please just drop it Damon. You should go back. I'm sure Lacey is worried about you."

"Fuck Lacey!" He yelled, making her jump, his face dark with frustration. "Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I'm in love with you!" She yelled back, shutting her eyes. She opened them carefully to see him speechless, his mouth gaping. "I'm in love with you. I finally admitted it. And I'm too late." She said sadly.

"You're an idiot."

Her eyes snapped up to his the instant before his hands grabbed her face, his mouth crashing down on hers. She gasped, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back with the same passion he was giving her. Their lips fought before his tongue claimed her mouth. He moaned into her, his hands sliding to her waist and pulling her tight against him, their wet clothes clinging to them.

He slowly pulled away, his face lingering so close that their foreheads were touching, his eyes gazing intensely into hers.

"You could never be too late."

She looked back, her chocolate orbs filled with hope, before his lips claimed hers again.

_I would have waited for you forever._

**YAY! Okay, so I really wasn't planning on having a kiss OR a love admission this chapter, but these guys just kind of ran away with me. I really hope you like it. Please review and tell me your opinions of this chapter. As for that strange voice way back at the beginning, well let's just say we'll be hearing more from it very soon. Elena's started something and we'll see where it takes her. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dream a Little Dream

Damon held Elena tightly to him as if he was trying to pull her warmth into his body. His lips were frantic as he kissed her like he was dying and she was the cure. _You have saved me._ An endless chorus of _She loves me_ repeated in his head. There were fireworks and angels and glorious music and every other cliché he thought was never meant for him as his whole mind reeled with a joy so intense he thought he truly had died. His entire body and soul seemed to release all the anger and frustration and pain that had built up over the last 145 years. He was at peace…and then that ended.

He came aware of Elena's hands scrabbling at him not in passion, as they were just moments ago. Her lips repeatedly mumbled something against his. He strained to focus and his heart just about broke as he heard her saying "Wait, wait, wait, wait…"

He tore his lips away from hers, stumbling back a few steps in confusion and desperately trying to hold the feelings of despair at bay as the traitorous voice inside his head whispered evil things. _Now that you've had her, she doesn't want you. She could never truly love you. You are a monster, impossible to love._ He shook his head, growling low in his throat. _No! You're wrong!_ He looked at her.

Her chest was heaving, her eyes dazed as the pouring rain continued to soak her frame. Despite his crippling fear of the reason for her hesitation, he couldn't help but be a little proud of the effect he had on her. _She never looked like that after Stefan kissed her._ She still hadn't spoken, staring at him with trepidation. It couldn't be over so soon. He had to crush her doubts. To have been so close and have her ripped from him **again**…it just couldn't happen.

"Elena…" He moaned, his voice unintentionally deep and husky.

She shook her head and focused on his eyes, twisting her hands as the hope that had been on her features just minutes before devolved into fear.

"Elena…please…what is it?" He begged.

She took a deep breath, as if she was steeling herself for his reaction. So quietly he wouldn't have heard if he were not so attuned to her, she whispered, "What about Lacey?"

His eyes widened and he groaned, smacking his forehead with his palm. Of course that would be what was making her hesitate.

"Seriously? That's what's bothering you? Elena, we were reintroduced less than 24 hours ago. The last time I saw her she was _six_. I know my track record for abstinence is kind of horrendous, but do you honestly think I'd pursue her when you're right there? What the hell were you thinking?"

She continued to chafe her hands. "Well, you two just looked so happy…and she would laugh…and you would smile…and you _never_ smile…and you did kiss…"

He sighed. "Honestly Elena, I took me 145 years to get over someone who treated me like crap, it's pretty obvious I don't move on that quickly. I'm not gonna suddenly move on _faster_ now that someone actually treats me decently."

Elena smiled a little sheepishly at this, taking a small step closer and looking up at him shyly. "So…you haven't? Moved on I mean?"

He strode towards her, seriously, purposefully, cupping her cheeks in his hands and forcing her to meet his eyes. This ended now. This was their moment where all the pain stopped and their lives could start. "Didn't you hear me when I said you could never be too late? Elena, you _saved_ my life. I haven't spent two years waiting for you and changing for you and trying for you to give up now."

A slow smile spread onto her face as she searched his eyes, seeing the truth of his words in them. He answered it with one of his own and gently met her lips with his, caressingly, lovingly, warming her with his touch. They separated just enough so they could look into each other's eyes wonderingly.

Elena's cheeks reddened and she glanced down at the question that was hovering on her tongue. She looked up to meet his blindingly blue orbs.

"Damon?"

"Elena." He drawled with a grin.

She swatted his arm playfully. "This is serious. I have an important question for you."

Damon prepared himself, trying to focus through his happiness at having her so close. He gave a little nod to show her that he was ready. She looked so adorably bashful it couldn't possibly be that bad, right?

"Well…I…I've told you how I feel about you…" She stuttered with embarrassment and a soft, slow smile crawled across his beautiful lips. "H…how do you feel about me?" She asked quietly, glancing up at him from under her alluringly long lashes.

His beautiful, fantastically hypnotizing eyes captured hers as she listened with bated breath for his answer.

"I love you Elena."

She smiled, her whole face lighting up radiantly. "I love you too." She whispered against his lips as she tugged his head down to hers. His lips smiled against hers as they moved together, softly yet still so passionate. She tunneled her fingers in his inky hair as he once again held her close to his body.

He broke away to let her breathe, leaning his head against hers as they panted together. He made a sound of satisfaction. She tasted so good. "God I love you. I'll love you forever if you let me."

And...once again she didn't react the way he expected. She stiffened at the word 'forever' her worries from when she woke up next to him came crashing into the small gap between their bodies. She tried to avoid his eyes, hoping he hadn't noticed her reaction that was once again ruining the harmony they had almost achieved for the third time in fifteen minutes. Damon prayed this doubt would be the last, this rollercoaster was giving him vertigo.

He shifted, trying to meet her eyes. She couldn't hide from him if he could just see her deeply expressive chocolate eyes. "Elena, please, what's bothering you now?"

She kept her eyes averted, playing with his hand intertwined with hers. "It's just…you love so powerfully. It consumes you. That's why I fought you so long I think. There was never any choice but…" Her voice broke. "I'm just _terrified_ I can't love you the way you deserve…the way you love me…no matter how much I want to." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't know if I can give you forever." She began to ramble. "I mean...I never wanted it with Stefan. I never wanted to turn…but with you everything is stronger. It always has been. Maybe…I just…there's so much…and this is so new…and…" Her voice broke on a sob.

Once again Damon heaved a heavy sigh at her insecurity. Didn't she know better? "Elena. I don't expect that from you. I'll never make the mistake of taking that choice from you again. Honestly, I would have loved you even if you had never chosen me. It would have royally sucked, _but _I still would have loved you. But you did choose me tonight, and as long as you stay with me I will be happy. I won't lie, if you decide to give me forever you would make me the happiest living…non-living person around. But even if you don't, I will stay with you as long as you want me around. For today, can we just be happy? You've finally admitted your repressed feelings for the undeniably better Salvatore…" He smirked when she elbowed him. "Let's just take things one day at a time okay?" He asked, pulling her close and tilting her chin up so he could look at her.

During the course of his uncharacteristically heartfelt speech she had grown more and more awed. She had always known there was this side of him but to see it displayed so prominently…over and over again as she voiced one doubt after another…it only convinced her even more that she had finally made the right choice. She smiled softly, shyly. "Okay."

"_Finally_" He said with a long-suffering groan. He tugged her to him and gave her the lip lock he'd been dying to plant on her the whole time she was busy worrying. Their lips literally fused together. He honestly didn't think he would ever be able to tear his away from hers. She tasted like sunshine and forgiveness and _home_. He would never have enough, not if they lived a thousand years.

As Damon's lips devoured hers Elena shivered agreeably, she had always suspected things would be intense between them because everything had always been so charged. Even when they hated each other it was passionate. Now, the way he cradled her body and the way their lips clung and tasted and clung again, she knew that if there was anyone who she would give up her mortality for, who she would want forever with, it would be Damon.

Damon couldn't help but feel Elena's tiny shivers of pleasure become more violent with cold and discomfort. It was still pouring and lightning continued to crackle dangerously across the sky. He pulled away and cursed quietly, smirking at Elena's moue of displeasure.

"Shit. I totally forgot about the rain. We need to get you inside. You're hurt and you'll get sick, not to mention how dangerous it is to be in a forest during a thunderstorm." He said, holding her closer to him and looking around, as if deadly lightning would jump out from behind a bush.

She nuzzled into his warmth, trying to stop her body's tremors that had now become violent. "What about the black horse?"

Damon grunted. "Eh. Fido will be fine. I'm still mad at him for dumping you. He's probably already beat us back anyway. Now come on. Hold on tight."

Elena giggled as he scooped her into his arms and turned her head to bury her nose in the warmth of his neck, inhaling the delicious combination of rain and Damon. "That's not really his name is it?"

"No. It's Hades, but whatever. Now do as I say and hold on."

Damon began to blur them through the forest as he held her like a large football, shielding her from whipping tree branches and pelting water. Elena squealed, not expecting the sudden burst of speed and clung to him as he ran.

* * *

><p>In the space of ten breaths they were back at the ranch. When Elena felt the abrupt lack of wind and an infusion of warmth, she cracked open her eyelids, cautiously turning her head away from the safety of Damon's neck. They were in her room. The house was quiet; calm. The room was bathed in gentle yellow light from her bedside lamp. She looked up to Damon to see him smiling down at her. There was suddenly no need for words between them. He silently walked her over to the chair in the corner of the room, gently setting her down. She observed him as he moved around her assigned space.<p>

He quickly picked up the knit blanket at the foot of her bed and draped it over her shoulders. He strode to the en suite bathroom and began running a bath. He turned to look at her as he tested the water temperature. She smiled softly and limped over to him, letting the blanket fall to the ground, her body officially stiff with the pain and injuries from her fall.

He rose as she reached him and put his hands on her shoulders, his eyes intensely on hers as he chaffed her arms. She reached behind herself and slowly pulled the zipper of her dress down, watching Damon as he watched her, both of them captivated. They were entranced with each other in the light of the new weight of their relationship, and the silence grew heavy with the fresh intimacy between them.

He spun her so her back was to him and smoothed the straps of her dress off her shoulders. She reveled in the feeling of his warm palms on her skin, so soothing. Her soaked, ripped, muddy covering slid off of her like an old skin to pool at her feet. She turned again to face him, unexpectedly completely comfortable to be bare before him, dressed in only her rain-soaked underwear. It actually felt normal, natural as his eyes studied her unadorned frame, because even before this moment he had always stripped her bare, bare of her lies and her deflections, bare of the heaviness of her life, and bare of the walls she put around her emotions. Just like she did for him.

Mirroring his actions, she rested her warm little hands at his waist, curling around the hem of his black shirt. He rested his hands over hers and they drew it up his chiseled torso together. He tugged it over his head and dropped it onto the floor next to her dress. The contrasting black and white material bled water that blended together on the tan tiles.

He quickly shimmied out of his damp jeans and she in turn perused the beauty of his body. Combined with the beauty she had unearthed in his soul he once again took her breath away. She smiled into his eyes and took his hand as she led him towards the bath. He helped her in and she sighed in contentment as the warm water soothed her aching body. She looked over her shoulder and tugged on his hand, smiling encouragingly when doubt crept onto his face. He slowly stepped to join her and they settled in the warm water together.

He cradled her against his body, careful not to jostle her injured arm. She leaned against him in relief, happy to let him support her. He cleaned her bruised and muddy limbs, the soft sponge like a gentle massage on her battered skin. When she was refreshed and relaxed he helped her out of the bath, wrapping them both in soft, full towels and rubbing her dry.

He scooped her up and set her on the bathroom counter, blurring away for a second. He returned, dressed in only a pair of loose pajama pants and with fresh underwear and a baggy shirt for her clutched in his hand. He helped her slide his large shirt over her body, careful not to jostle her arm, then turned away to let her change her underwear like the gentleman he wanted to be for her.

Once she was decent she again took his hand and they walked side by side to the bed. Damon pulled the comforter and sheets down, then scooped her into his arms, making her giggle quietly, and deposited her in the center of the large bed. He immediately joined her, pulling the covers over them, and she scooted as close to him as she could get, unwilling to put any space between them. He smoothed her damp hair off of her face, looking at her intently. Her eyes fluttered shut at his touch and she nuzzled into his hand, scooting closer still to rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and she draped hers over his torso.

She hummed contentedly. She had never felt so safe and happy. As she drifted off, exhausted, she mumbled something, her voice so heavy with sleep that Damon had to strain to hear it.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"Loving me."

He smiled, letting his own eyes close. "You're welcome love. You're welcome."

* * *

><p><em>Elena was in a field. A field with a hill that looked surprisingly familiar. And yet…it was different. Part of her expected this field to be warm and happy and full of light and another part expected this field to be somehow terrifying, but it was neither of these. It was an average field, with flowers and grass. The sky was perhaps a little dark and cloudy, but it was evening, the moon like a butter pat in the sky. She stepped forward curiously and felt a strange weight on her. She looked down to see that she was dressed in a heavy gold-orange gown, slightly mussed and wrinkled but still quite beautiful. Why was she dressed like this?<em>

"Elena…"

_Elena looked around, confused, for the person calling her name. There had been no one in the field a moment ago. There was still no one. She picked up her skirts and stepped forward cautiously, years of being hunted and kidnapped making her wary. Disembodied voices never boded well._

"Elena…please…"

_The voice was more substantial this time. Elena whirled around. A smoky, shadowy form wavered in the mist several yards from her. She carefully strode towards the form. As she drew near the insubstantial shade coalesced into the form of a woman that Elena had never met and yet seemed strangely familiar. Elena looked around, wishing she had a stake or one of Alaric's nifty vervain grenades so she could defend herself if need be._

"I mean you no harm Elena." The woman spoke.

_**Can she read my mind?**_

"No, but you project your thoughts very forcefully. They are hard to miss. That is one of the things we will need to work on. Come, we have much to do."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Who are you? What do you want with me?" She demanded.

_The woman sighed._ "We do not have much time. The storm is fast approaching and there is much you need to know before it arrives. But I can see that you will not follow unless I answer…at least in a rudimentary fashion." _The woman gestured and out of the mist two high-backed chairs and a small table materialized._ "Please, have a seat."

_Elena cautiously sat down, her skirts swirling around her ankles._ "How did you do that?"

"We do not have the time for me to answer every question that appears in your head. Suffice to say, for the duration that I reside in your mind I have some limited ability to shape what you experience. When I am done with you this will hopefully no longer be possible."

_The woman settled herself in her own chair and folded her hands gracefully in her lap._ "Now, to answer your previous questions…I am…a teacher. For the purposes of our relationship you may call me Silph. As for why I am here…like I said, there is a danger coming, a confrontation, and you are the solution. You must become your fullest self if there is to be any hope of survival."

"What? My fullest self? What are you talking about? And what danger?"

_Silph sighed again._ "So many questions…we really do not have time for this…must you have these answers before we begin?" _Elena stared at her determinedly._ "Very well. You know you are the doppelganger. You have been pursued and persecuted for the role you play in manipulating and breaking the laws set forth by Nature and Her servants. However, what you do not know is that, as the key to changing Nature, you yourself in your most true and realized form have the small power to manipulate and channel Nature as you choose to see it, to an extent. Imagine it almost as a slant reality, where things remain exactly the same except for whatever thing you choose to change. As to the danger I speak of, I cannot tell you what it is, but suffice to say this suppressed ability of yours is the **only** hope of defeating it."

"You've got to be kidding…" _She couldn't even be surprised. She had been faced with so many ridiculous things that this new revelation really wasn't so far out of the realm of possibility. What was surprising was that this new thing wasn't inherently designed to hurt her but might actually be…helpful. Go figure._

"I assure you I am not…kidding."

_Elena rolled her eyes. _"Why should I believe you? I've been burned enough times to know someone randomly haunting my dreams and telling me fantastic things should not be believed at face value."

_Silph looked at her intently._ "Because. If you do not, Damon will most assuredly die in the approaching battle. And he will not be the only one."

* * *

><p>Elena jerked awake, sitting straight up in her bed, her heart drumming. Her eyes darted around the room fearfully, looking for any source of danger before settling on the man beside her sleeping soundly. She sighed in relief to see him safe and still with her, Silph's words echoing in her brain. <em>It can't have been real. It was just a dream, wasn't it?<em>

She continued to study Damon, her features softening with happiness. He really did look like a different person in his sleep, especially tonight. His body was relaxed, free from the tension that had been haunting them since Stefan left. He was breathtaking. A soft wind ruffled his messy hair, almost like a lover's caress and he shifted slightly, a small smile on his perfect lips. The movement seemed strange to Elena and she looked around her in the half-light. She started, looking at her hands when she realized what was odd. _There are no windows open._

"Shit." She exclaimed, clapping her hands over her mouth a second too late as Damon stirred.

"Elena…?" He mumbled.

She looked down at him sheepishly. "Shh…I'm here."

"Mmmm…c'mere you." His hands reached for her and he yanked her down against his chest. "You wrn't thn'kn f'gettn 'way were you?"

She giggled at his sleep-talk. "I wouldn't dare."

His eyes opened slowly, brilliantly cornflower blue in the pre-dawn light slanting across his face. He smirked. "Good. Now you wanna tell me what has you cursing before five?"

She sighed, slipping out of his arms to rest against the headboard. "Not really."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

She looked up at him in surprise. "What?" He looked so vulnerable. She would have to be extra careful to assure him of her affections always, especially in these early days. She grabbed his hand and clutched it in her two. "No, of course not. Don't be stupid. I love you."

His face broke into a radiant smile at her words. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

She smiled back and leaned down to brush his lips with hers. He moaned and tangled his hand in her hair, holding her to him. She was driving him insane. This kiss was so different from the desperate, passionate ones they shared in the rain last night. Combine that with the dizzying realizations that a) She was wearing only his shirt and her poor excuse for underwear, b) he had woken up beside her and she was currently pressing her warm little body against his, and c) she _loved_ him and his mind was officially fucked. Was it possible for a vampire to die from delirious happiness?

They broke apart so she could breathe, but both of them were panting.

Damon groaned happily. "I _love_ that I'm allowed to do that now. But you're distracting me. What's bothering you?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "I'm worried you'll laugh…or worse, take me seriously."

"Huh?"

She sighed. "I had another dream."

"Ugh, Steffie again? I swear I'm gonna kick his ass so hard the bunnies will feel it."

"No, no, it wasn't Stefan…though it was in the same place…I…I met a woman. She told me her name was Silph and that there is some kind of battle coming…though she was pretty vague on the details about that. Anyway, she told me that I'm the only hope we have of winning this battle and that because the Doppelganger is the key to manipulating nature I have the ability to manipulate nature myself but first I have to reach my 'fullest form' whatever that means and I woke up when she told me if I didn't you would die and I don't know what to do or if it was just a dream…" Her rambling petered out as she watched Damon's face grow more and more incredulous.

"You're kidding right?"

"Not really, no."

"And you're still wearing vervain?"

"Yes of course, I never take it off." She pulled her necklace out of his shirt to show him.

He cupped it in his hand. "Yeah, we're gonna need to replace this soon."

She rolled her eyes. "That's really what you're worried about right now?"

"Hell yeah. Better that than think you're actually serious, or right, and we have some new someone who wants to kill you to deal with." He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "We need more information."

"I know, but I don't know how to contact her. I think…I think I heard her once before right when I woke up." She shut her eyes. "Maybe I can only see her in dreams?"

"Well that's just sucky planning." He griped. "I think…crap…I think we need to go back to Mystic Falls. Dammit. I had a whole plan…"

She smiled, nuzzling close to him and cupping his face in her hands. "We'll get through this. We're together now."

He returned her happiness, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes we are." He twitched gleefully. "Ric's face is gonna be _priceless_!"

She nudged him. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're wonderful."

She smiled up at him, her bottomless chocolate orbs glowing with happiness. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And that's all I need."

_You are all I need._

**A/N: Okay, a couple things.**

**1) Sorry! I know it's been too long since my last update (again). The new semester started for me and in the craziness of getting started with class and everything it was hard to find time. Add to that the fact that I had a really hard time figuring out how to start on this and also the fact that TVD has given us very little Delena goodness these last few weeks and my inspiration was sort of shot.**

**2) On the topic of TVD, WHAT THE HECK? What is going on with Damon and Elena? I'm so mad right now. They kissed, it was epic and then everything went to hell. They were so close and she said she trusted him and he was there for her through EVERTHING and then she just randomly starts treating him like crap. What are the writers thinking? She didn't even apologize for that completely ridiculous denial of his love at the ball. You don't say something like that and not apologize, even if she really doesn't love him which she totally should. And now, this whole giving up nonsense, ugh. And a hiatus? I'M. SO. MAD.**

**Sorry about that, needed to rant.**

**3) About this chapter. I really hope you liked the new development about Elena. I really like bits and pieces of this chapter, but as a whole I'm less sure. Please tell me what you think. Am I moving too fast? Too slow? Too much description? ( I'm kind of an adjective whore.) **

**Review! You know you want to.**


	9. Chapter 9: Send Me Flying

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back. Once again I'm sorry it took like three weeks to get this done. I couldn't get anywhere for a solid two and three-quarter weeks. It just wasn't flowing. Then, on Friday I just randomly started typing and it's been pretty steady all weekend. With all the trouble I was having I really thought I was just gonna make this a short filler chapter, but instead it turned into the longest chapter yet. I thought about cutting it in half but I figured you guys deserved a treat for being so patient.**

**Also, I think some credit should go to 'A Drop in the Ocean' by Ron Pope. It was on the show and I couldn't seem to write if I wasn't listening to it. I'm completely addicted and basically listened to it on repeat all week long.**

**Okay, here's chapter 9. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the night Damon and Elena laid together, taking comfort in each other's presence. She rested on his chest, her fingers dancing over the lines of his abs as his fingers ran through those silken locks that he had spent the last two years fantasizing about touching.<p>

When the clock read a slightly more reasonable hour, they rose together. She walked him to the door, making sure their hands were knit together. Now that she could touch him this way, she found she really wanted to.

He turned to face her, grabbing her and crushing her to him, breathing her in. It was too surreal. He couldn't stand to let go of her for a second. The smiled at each other, even the threat of a new trial unable to quell the happiness they finally had in each other. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips.

"I'll just pack up and we can be out of here and on the road before you know it." Damon said.

"Mmk." She smiled. "I'm just gonna get cleaned up." She replied, running her hands down his chest, excited to see goose bumps followed her fingertips.

"Mmm…sure you don't want any help with that?" He asked with a smirk.

She shoved him. "Go get your stuff. We can say goodbye and get breakfast on the road. And…you should maybe talk to Lacey…" She told him, her voice turning sullen.

Damon smirked internally. Jealous Elena was fun. "Oh…didn't I tell you? I know how well you two get along so I invited her to come with us." He deadpanned.

She growled, the primal sound making 'Damon' wake up a bit more. "You even think about it and I'll tie you up and vervain your ass."

His smirk grew and he leaned down to brush his lips against the outside of her ear. "You can tie me up anytime." He breathed seductively.

She shivered agreeably and spun away from him, looking over her shoulder. "Don't tempt me."

Damon felt like he had to physically restrain himself from doing a victory lap around the entire frickin' country as he backed out of Elena's room, shutting the door behind him. _Forget the country, how 'bout the world?_ His whole outlook on life had done a complete 180 in the course of a night and he was reeling from all the feelings that he was experiencing. _Gross, feelings._ But the most overwhelming feeling of all was delirious happiness. If keeping that switch flicked on was the price to pay for this kind of pleasure, for Elena, Damon would pay it in spades.

He turned away from her door to head to his own room only to come face to face with the cause of their argument as well as the reason for their new happiness…Lacey. _Shit._ He was so bad at this emotional-comforting crap.

They faced each other awkwardly. She was clearly uncomfortable, her cheeks a flaming red.

"Hey." He offered.

"Hey." She replied, her eyes flicking to Elena's door and then returning to the ground.

"Look, Lacey…I…"

She held up a hand. "Don't. I get it. I shouldn't have kissed you…not when I hadn't seen you in so long and especially not when it was clear how you felt…no matter what you both said." The last she added in a whisper.

The old Damon would have said something cocky and probably suggestive. Instead, he put a hand on her arm. "Regardless…I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea."

She looked at him then, her expression puzzled. "When my mother said you were different she was right. I don't remember terribly much from the last time you were here but I do remember you were more…" She struggled to find the right word.

"Devilish, debonair, delicious?" He offered with a smirk and a little eyebrow wiggle. Hey, he was still Damon Salvatore.

"Cold." She replied, that one word like a punch to the gut. He couldn't believe even that little girl he knew all those years ago picked up on the emotional wreck he was.

"You really love her don't you?" she asked.

"I do." He smiled softly, a faraway look on his face. "She's the reason I'm different. She's…just…"

Lacey smiled as well, a little giggle escaping her. "Wow…you really do have it bad. I hope you two will be happy." She hesitated. "No hard feelings?"

He smirked and pulled her into a hug. "Never. We're heading out soon. Tell your parents so we can say goodbye?"

She nodded and walked away, a little smile still on her face. Damon looked after her, still smiling, relieved that things had ended on a good note between them. _Not that they really started._ He turned and continued the walk to his room, whistling all the way.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for having us. It was really just so wonderful to be here." Elena gushed.<p>

She and Damon stood outside by his car. Ben, Lacey, and Moira stood opposite them, the grand farmhouse in the background. Their things were once again stowed in Damon's back seat and all that was left was to say their goodbyes. Damon wanted to get back to Mystic Fall's as soon as possible to call out the cavalry. No way in hell was he gonna take it easy with this new threat, especially now that Elena was officially his.

"It was really our pleasure sweetheart. Anything for Damon here. We're only sorry you have to leave so soon." Moira replied.

Elena shrugged uncomfortably. "Er, well, urgent family emergency, you understand." She nudged the man at her side. "Right Damon?"

She was such a bad liar. Damon smirked mischievously.

"Absolutely. Very urgent. Don't worry sweetie, it'll be okay." He crooned, rubbing her side like he was comforting her.

He allowed his fingers to brush and caress her through her thin little t-shirt with that drool-worthy neckline, lingering near the curves of her breast and hip. She abruptly sucked in a shallow breath of air and he could almost see the violent heat from her blush despite the fact that his eyes were trained on Moira and Ben.

Once he had heard her true feelings for him, he was completely prepared to make the remainder of this trip a slow seduction, playing on every one of her senses until they were both breathless with anticipation and want. The necessity of returning to Mystic Falls so soon just forced him to…revise…his game plan.

Elena's entire attention was purely focused on Damon's hand. The family they were saying goodbye to could have broken out in a circus routine and she wouldn't have noticed. Damn, his _hands_. She desperately scrambled to scrape together her thought process. Had her body burst into flames? Did she even care? _Damn him._ That man was dangerous.

She walked forward, deliberately stepping on his foot and taking a little sick pleasure in his slight flinch, before walking over to Lacey. The other girl blushed. Elena smiled shyly and extended her hand. Lacey looked at her in surprise. Elena was rewarded with a soft smile as Lacey took her hand.

"Have a safe trip home."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you." _If by nice you mean don't touch my hot vampire boyfriend._

Lacey let out an uncomfortable little laugh. "Yeah…you too."

Meanwhile Damon walked up to Moira, embracing the little woman tightly. "Thanks for having us Em."

She pulled away, smiling brightly. "Take care of yourself Damon. And take care of that girl. She's a keeper."

"Don't you worry. I'll take _real good_ care of her." He replied, his eyes on Elena. His face contorted oddly as it tried to smile genuinely and look lecherous at the same time. Moira shook her head, before swatting him with the palm of her hand.

"And _try_ to behave yourself."

Elena went to Ben, who had his hands shoved into the deep pockets of his worn jean overalls and was looking at the ground awkwardly. Elena smiled.

"Thank you so much for everything Ben. Really." She said sincerely.

He looked at her. "Anytime hon. And you feel free to come on back if you want another lesson."

Elena smile spread into a wide grin. "I'll do that." She wrapped him in a tight hug, to his surprise, before returning to Damon's side.

Finally they got back in the car and got onto the long dirt drive back to the road. Elena kneeled backwards in her seat, waving excitedly the whole time until the trio was out of sight. She plopped back around, buckling up.

She looked over at Damon and smiled again. She took his hand and squeezed it tight. He looked down at their joined hands with confusion on his face then met her eyes in awe. How could she be so comfortable with him? He had never felt so totally accepted before. He smiled and tightened his fingers around hers.

"Thank you for that. I'm really glad we went there." She said.

"Good. Me too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. If we hadn't gone there and you hadn't gotten all jealous who knows if you ever would have admitted how hopelessly in love you are with me." He teased, doing that eyebrow thing.

She scoffed. "I would have told you eventually…probably."

"Please. You're the president of the 'hey-let's-suppress-feelings-especially-if-they're-for-Damon' support group."

"Oh yes and you're the emotionally healthy one in this relationship?" She joked.

"Hey I never said I was better."

"True. Though, you were right about one thing."

"Oh _really_? I was right about something? And you admit it? Do tell." He said, smirking furiously.

"Well, you really were irresistible." She said, winking.

He laughed, loud and happy. "Damn right. Then again, so were you."

She smiled and he pulled their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing the soft skin on the back of her hand. She sighed happily.

"It's gonna be a few hours until we make it back. Feel like taking a nap and seeing if you can't get more info out of your creepy dream-stalker?" Damon asked.

Elena sighed. "I guess I should. Maybe I can see if there's a way to meet her more regularly."

"Eh…I wouldn't go that far. Just see what you can find out."

"I'll do my best." She shifted, releasing his hand to burrow into his side, using her jacket as a cushion between her and the center console. Damon wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back rhythmically, lulling her slowly to sleep…

* * *

><p><em>Elena was back in that damn field. She was really starting to hate that place. When Silph taught her whatever it was she was supposed to learn the first order of business would be a change of scenery. She was still wearing that ridiculous gown with jewels in her ears and around her neck, her hair flowing gently in the wind. She was the perfect image of some noble heroine of old except for the ferocious scowl on her face.<em>

"It is how one of your standing should be adorned." _Silph's voice intoned._

"Silph! Where are you?" _Elena yelled angrily, turning around and searching for the elusive shade._

_The woman ghosted into view, wearing some kind of priestess' robe. _"You appear discomfited. May I enquire what disturbs you?"

"You! This! It all disturbs me! This place, these clothes, this story you've told me. I shouldn't believe you and yet…after the last time I saw you…ugh! It couldn't have been real. My eyes were just playing tricks on me. That must've been it."

_Silph cocked her head._ "What has happened? What did you do?"

_Elena sighed._ "I _think_ I might have caused a wind that brushed Damon's head…maybe."

"It is entirely possible given your knew awareness as well as the freshness of your feelings that your power manifested positively towards Damon."

"That doesn't make it okay. It might not be just a gentle wind next time, right?"

"Correct, until you can control what actually occurs you are dangerous. Therefore it is imperative that we train you as soon as possible in the art of manipulating matter." _Silph replied._

_Elena nodded. _"I'm willing to learn but I need you to explain a few things first." _She insisted adamantly._

"I suppose I have no choice." _The specter sighed._ "Very well, I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Okay good, then tell me, what is this new danger that you talked about? Who's coming for us? What should we expect?"

"I have already told you that I cannot say. There are things you cannot know despite your endless questions." _Silph insisted._

"You can't tell me _anything_? Nothing at all? _Elena begged._

_Silph huffed, a surprisingly unrefined sound coming from her._ "I should not be doing this. I suppose it is safe to tell you that it is not a _new_ danger, so to speak. But until you begin to master your abilities I truly cannot say more than that. Please be satisfied for now."

"Fine." _Elena pouted._

"Indeed. Now that we are done with that let us begin with your training." _Silph stooped, her long, white fingers shuffling through the tall grasses. She stood up and extended a small pebble towards Elena._ "Here."

_Elena took the stone and held it in her palm, studying it curiously. She looked up at Silph._ "What am I supposed to do with this?" _She asked._

"Attempt to lift it. Use whatever mental image you must, whether it be a wave of force or a cloud of air. However you can see it, try to make the pebble hover over your palm for as long as you can. Because we are doing this in the dream it should be a little simpler than in the physical world."

_Elena furrowed her brows, focusing her eyes on the pebble._ "Why is that again?"

"You must be more than aware of the fact that in dreams things rarely behave according to generally accepted physical laws. Therefore it should be easier for you to believe that the rock can be lifted. Your preconceptions will not get in your way, thus you should be more capable of making the rock float. For now that is enough." _Silph explained, sinking to the ground to observe from a cross-legged position._

_Time seemed to pass endlessly as Elena focused furiously on the annoyingly motionless grey speck that seemed to be glued to her love line. She panted, sweat dripping down her temple. She was ridiculously exhausted considering she hadn't technically moved. She stamped her foot, turning her attention to glare at Silph._ "This isn't working!"

"You must be patient. Believe it is possible. Your belief that the rock should not float is the only thing restricting you."

"It's _not_ possible. I _can't _do this. Which means this ridiculous danger that you _won't_ tell me about is going to kill _everyone_." _She was so angry. She thought she could finally be useful and Silph just sat there looking perfectly calm and composed. A heavy wind cooled her damp brow as her attention focused on the frustrating apparition before her._

"Elena…" _Silph began._

_Elena shook her head furiously._ "No! You have the _wrong_ person okay?"

"Elena please…"

"God! I'm so useless! I thought I could protect everyone else for once but no…"

"**SILENCE!**" _Elena gulped back the angry words tumbling out of her mouth at Silph's outburst, looking at the woman in surprise. _"Look at your hand."

_She glanced at her palm in confusion only to see that stubborn chunk of rock spinning and hovering a good foot in the air._

"Oh…" _She stared at the rock in amazement. It plopped back into her palm after her anger was so abruptly dissolved._

"Well done. You have achieved the first thing on a long list. Can you recall any special feeling during that outburst? Something that would help you recognize and draw upon your power?"

"You mean other than frustration and general annoyance?" _Elena deadpanned._

"Obviously."

"Well…not really. I felt…warm I suppose. The same with Damon that morning."

"A temperature increase. Intriguing." _Silph said, sounding about as intrigued as a red-blooded male watching The Notebook._

"So that's good?"

"It is too soon to definitively state but…yes I suppose you could say it is good. Well done. When you wake, practice this technique using perhaps a feather or a piece of paper, something more readily lifted than a rock."

"Wait that's it? I have so much more to learn. Didn't you say this danger was going to be here soon?"

"I did, but rushing achieves nothing. You must master the basics of air, light and heat, water, and earthen manipulation. By proceeding thus more advanced maneuvers will be more rapidly assimilated."

"Well in that case we should at least try to meet more often. Is there any way that I can see you when I'm not asleep? I don't sleep often enough for this to be efficient."

"Hmm. I will consider your point and see what may be done. For now we have done enough."

_It was a blatant dismissal and Elena immediately felt the dream dissolve around her, everything blurring at the edges and turning dark until all that remained was a smudged Silph._

* * *

><p>She woke up with a groan. Her muscles felt sore and she had a roaring headache. How could sleeping be so ridiculously exhausting?<p>

She came aware of someone rubbing her back and looked up to see Damon watching her with one eye as he drove.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty. Welcome back to the land of the living. How'd it go?" He asked.

She straightened in her seat and stretched, letting out a moan. "Ugh, that was rough."

Damon's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong? Why are you moving so weird?"

"Eh, Silph's being difficult. She gave me almost zero information and had me doing air manipulation exercises. I feel like I got kicked in the head by a donkey while lifting weights and running a marathon all at the same time."

He grunted. "You shouldn't have let her train you until she fessed up. In fact, you shouldn't have let her train you at all." His eyes softened as she rubbed her temples. "I think there's some Advil in the glove box if you want."

Elena dug through the compartment, emerging triumphant with the little blue and white bottle as he continued talking. "We'll be back in Mystic Falls in about twenty minutes. I've already called the rest of the Justice League. They'll meet us at the boarding house to talk."

"Mmk." She mumbled around a mouthful of stale water and pills. She swallowed. "By the way, why do you keep Advil in your car? It's not like vampires get headaches."

Damon looked at her pointedly. "It used to be useful."

"How?" She asked, still confused.

He sighed. "Back when I was still drinking from Andie regularly I would sometimes get…carried away. It was useful."

Her brow furrowed. "Oh. Right." _Andie. Ugh._

"She was just a distraction Elena." It was like he could read her mind.

"You cared about her, I know you did. And I understand. It's not like I can be jealous of your exes considering who I was with." She insisted wryly.

Damon stiffened. "But you chose me. And you deserve to know that I chose you too, a long time ago. Rose, Andie, as much as it **pains** me to admit, I did care about but they were just an effort to numb how lonely I was watching you with my brother. And more importantly that's in the past." He squeezed her hand, making her look at him. He was relieved to see a small smile on her lips as she looked at him with those big, shining eyes that he just fucking had to bare his soul to. "I'm with you now."

Her smile widened and she shook her head, pulling his hand to her lips and brushing a soft kiss over it. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. It was kind of a reflex reaction to Andie. Never really liked her." She admitted.

Damon smirked.

She giggled. "Nuh uh, don't you say it. Don't even think it."

"I knew you were jealous!" He crowed. "Even then! Ha!"

They laughed together and kept talking. Before they knew it they were pulling up in front of the Boarding House. Ric's and Bonnie's cars were already in the drive, meaning everyone else was probably there, just waiting for them. This should be interesting.

Damon had come around to stand beside her, holding their luggage, and was looking at her in a way that could only be described as nervous. He expected her to want to hide their relationship. She smiled encouragingly and held out her hand. She would not be embarrassed to be with him. If they didn't like it, well, quite honestly, they could all go to hell.

Damon's reaction made it all worthwhile. That wide genuine smile immediately beamed out of his face as he handed her her own bag and took her hand in his. She smiled back and they made their way to the door together.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked up when they entered the cavernous boarding house lounge. They were all there. Caroline, Bonnie, Ric, Jeremy, even Tyler and Sheriff Forbes. Their eyes immediately zeroed in on Damon and Elena's joined hands, their expression ranging from smug acceptance (Caroline) to skeptical anger (Bonnie, duh) to downright nausea (Ric).<p>

Elena smiled brightly, refusing to be cowed. "Hi everyone."

Damon maintained a straight face though internally he was dancing in mischievous glee. This was gonna be fun. Ric's face was even better than he hoped! "Yes, hel-loo" He drawled, his voice smooth and thick as molasses. "Thanks for setting up camp while I was gone."

Ric's head whipped between their faces comically. "Elena? What's going on here?"

"I would think it's obvious." Damon replied.

Elena rolled her eyes and let her happiness show on her face. "We're together Ric."

"Huh?" He replied dumbly.

"Damon and I are dating." She repeated patiently.

Immediately the room erupted in an outroar of different reactions.

Caroline almost literally began jumping up and down, squealing "Finally!" and "I called it!"

Jeremy interestingly enough stood quietly with an accepting smile on his face. Bonnie on the other hand, unsurprisingly, wore a stormy expression and immediately shouted "What?"

Tyler and Sheriff Forbes just looked at each other. The werewolf whispered to the Sheriff, "Is it just me or do you feel like we're missing something?" Ric sputtered helplessly.

Bonnie continued to shout. "Damon? Really Elena?"

"Gee thanks Judgey." Damon muttered.

Elena nudged him, murmuring "Play nice."

"Enough!" She said firmly to the room, causing the noise to abruptly stop. "Damon loves me. You all know this. More importantly I love him. We are going to be together for a long time if I have my way. And if any of you can't accept that not only does he make me happy but he is what's best for me, then maybe you shouldn't be here." She said, looking unashamedly at Bonnie at that last statement.

The whole room stared at her in shock. Damon looked out over them confidently though internally he was completely awestruck by Elena. He didn't think he'd ever been so determinedly championed by anyone in his long life. His heart swelled with love for her. How did he get so lucky?

The first person to move was Jeremy. Everyone watched him as he approached the couple. He looked down at his sister.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said confidently.

He smiled before looking at Damon. He studied the older man for a moment before extending his hand. Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise before gladly taking Jeremy's hand and shaking it firmly. Jeremy moved to stand beside his sister, putting an arm around her shoulders. He looked out at the rest of the room.

"Well?" He said pointedly.

Bonnie sighed. She looked at her friend wearily. "Elena. You know what he is."

"I do. I also know how many times he's saved me. Saved all of us for that matter. I think the benefit of the doubt is in order."

Bonnie rubbed her forehead. "I suppose..." She looked at Elena softly. "You'll always be my best friend Lennie. If this is what you want…I can try to get along."

Her eyes snapped to Damon. "You."

Damon quirked his eyebrow at her, daring her to try whatever she was thinking.

"You _ever_ hurt her and I'll burn you where you stand." She promised.

"If I every hurt her I'll be begging you to." He said sincerely, shocking the close-minded young witch into silence.

Caroline skipped to the middle of the room, an enormous smile on her beautiful face. "And on that cheerful note, I think it's time for you guys to spill what's got Damon calling us all here."

Damon and Elena looked at each other and walked into the room to take a seat, joining their friends. Elena quickly filled everyone in on her dream and what she knew about Silph and the powers she supposedly had.

******Bromance Texting Interlude******

**rly damon? how the hell did you manage to go on a three day trip nd come back dating her?**

**;D why ricky? what's wrong?**

**ur my undead best friend/drnking buddy who i swore 2 kill for turning my dead/undead ex-wife who happens to be the birth mother to my dead ex-girlfriend's ward who is now my ward/history student and now UR DATING? this is wrong in so many ways.**

**:( you don't approve? don't worry ric, we'll try to keep the wild monkey sex to a minimum.**

**0.o worst bf ever.**

******End Interlude******

"It was just really trippy. And she kept complaining about how many questions I had."

"How do you know that what you dreamt is even real? Maybe it's just a really vivid dream?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"First, too many crazy things have happened for me to write this off as just a dream. At best it's a weird and pointless compulsion dream sent by Klaus. So no, I don't think that I'm imagining this. Which brings me to my proof. Right after I woke up this morning, I was looking at Damon…"

"Wait…he was in bed with you?" Ric choked.

"Really not the point right now Ricky-pie." Damon said.

"B..b..but, you…and her…and, Damon! Don't make me think about what you were doing in her bed!"

"You know, I know people think I walk through life, well, unlife, constantly chasing tail, but I wasn't about to jump her when she was all beaten up and stuff." He huffed.

Elena rolled her eyes. "_Anyway_…when I woke up I was looking at Damon and just thinking about how happy I was," Damon grinned smugly at the room in general as Bonnie's face got redder and redder and Ric just looked ill "and I was looking at his face and a wind stirred his hair, kind of like someone was brushing his forehead. I thought it was weird and then I was convinced everything Silph said was true when I figured out why. The windows were all closed, there was no breeze in the room. I think…I think I made that wind. Silph said it's possible."

Caroline gasped and Jeremy and Bonnie looked at each other worriedly. Alaric blanched and walked to the liquor cart, pouring himself a generous tumbler of bourbon.

Damon looked at Elena confusedly. "You didn't tell me this."

Elena blushed. "Honestly? I forgot. I had…other things on my mind." She said, looking at him coyly.

Damon growled low in his throat when he realized what she was talking about. Why was everyone else here again? Her eyes were shining at him and she was worrying away at that full bottom lip again. He wanted to take that lip and sooth it with his tongue. He wanted to grab her and yank her to him and…no. C'mon Damon, pull it together. New supernatural threat remember?

While his mind was busy spiraling into more and more graphically delicious fantasies, Elena continued talking.

"Also, I dreamt about her again in the car on the way home and I want to try something." She walked to the desk in the corner and took a piece of paper. She tore it in half, just in case and walked back to stand in front of the group. "I did this with a rock in my dream, but she said to try it with a piece of paper here. I'm not sure I can actually do it."

"Do what?" Jeremy asked.

"Just watch." Elena sat the paper flat on her palm just like she had with the pebble. She focused on it, trying to shut out the eyes she could feel on her. Her eyebrows knit together. Her clothes stirred in a wind that touched no one else. Her hair brushed around her shoulders. She narrowed her eyes, trying to think of the paper hovering. She was almost surprised when the item rose shakily, quivering three or four inches over her palm. She let out a heavy breath in relief. The wind abruptly stopped and the paper fell back to her hand.

She looked up to see the whole room staring at the paper in her hand in awe. "Ta da."

Elena swayed, her headache back with a vengeance. Damon was suddenly there, supporting her and watching her with concern. He scooped her up and carried her to the couch, helping her sit without letting go of her.

Caroline spoke first, as usual. "Well that was…impressive." She said dryly.

"So what? You're, like, a witch now?" Bonnie asked.

Elena cleared her throat. "Not exactly, I don't think so. Not only do witches need spells to work, you can do things other than elemental stuff. I just kind of think it and it happens and I'm pretty sure I'm restricted to however creative I can get with nature."

"Huh." Alaric managed, reeling from way to many life-altering revelations in one day. "Cool." Jeremy nodded in agreement.

Damon, on the other hand, was not happy. "I thought we weren't going to do this. You have _no_ idea if you can even trust this psycho dream-hijacker."

Elena tried to reason with him. "But I need to learn this. If I can protect all of you, if I can stop whatever is coming…"

He cut her off. "No way in hell. Don't even go there. There is no fucking way I'm putting you anywhere near this super-secret villain. We'll run away first. And you know I'll make you go if I have to."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm doing this Damon."

"You keep thinking that."

"Damon…"

"I'm with Damon on this one Elena." Ric interrupted. She saw all of her friends nodding along.

"This is ridiculous…everyone I have to do this…"

They all paused when they were interrupted by a quick, precise knock at the door.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook." Damon growled as he went to answer it.

Elena turned to the others. "I really think this is something we should at least consider. I could be strong enough to protect myself, to put an end to all of the supernatural nonsense that's always after me."

"We've spent too long trying to keep you safe to take that risk Elena." Bonnie argued. "We can't trust anyone. We need to figure out who this Silph is, what she wants, and how we can keep her out of your head."

"I agree with Bonnie." Jeremy said. Elena rolled her eyes. _Of course you do._

As he stomped through the foyer Damon was still fuming at Elena's general lack of preservation instinct.

He yanked open the door angrily. On the other side of the threshold stood a tall, blank-faced woman looking completely innocuous in a long, loose dress that reached to her ankles and was made out of homespun fabric. Her plain blond hair was straight and long and hung in a severe plait down her back. _She looks like a freakin' nun._

"Look, if you're trying to convert me or save my immortal soul or something…let's just say it's a little too late for that." He grumbled.

"I would like to see Elena Gilbert please."

Damon's eyebrows snapped down. "She's busy."

"Please get Miss Gilbert."

"Listen lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to _leave_." Damon growled.

She looked at him blandly for a moment before he was thrown back against the wall. He slid down to the floor in a daze staring at the woman.

The sound of his crash had drawn the rest of the gang. They crowded around him in concern, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Damon!" Elena pushed her way to the front, sinking to her knees beside him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

He groaned, pushing himself to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Only my pride is bruised. I got thrown by the chick in the door. Little bitch didn't even touch me."

Elena looked where he was pointing, her eyes widening comically.

"You." She breathed.

Damon's head snapped down to look at his girlfriend. "You know her?"

She ignored him, standing slowly and staring at the woman in the door. "What are you doing here? How did you _get_ here?"

The woman smiled as if the motion was unfamiliar. "Once again you have far too many questions."

Damon snarled, quickly losing patience. "Oh, Elena," He sing-songed in a too-sweet voice. "Who is this woman?"

She looked around at her friends and family, almost as bewildered as they were. "Silph."

Damon blanched.

_Wonderful. Just FUCKING wonderful._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, what's gonna happen next? Review! If you tell me what you think I'll be more inspired to write!<strong>

**If you care what I'm thinking while I write:**

Like I said, I was stuck for so long with this. I knew what I wanted to happen once they got off the ranch, but they had to do that first and I just couldn't make the words come. As far as the whole 'telling everyone about their relationship bit' I really like how it turned out. I know Bonnie's reaction in particular was a little out of character but, honestly, I really hate Bonnie in the show. I know she has it pretty awful, but so does everyone else and her stubborn refusal to see things from any other perspective than one that's super prejudiced just makes her more likely to get hurt. That said, I couldn't stand any more hater drama from Bonnie so I had to make her accept them. Hope you liked it!


End file.
